


~To See Your Face Again~

by NazakiSama166



Series: My Hero [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Cold Eren Yeager, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eren Yeager & Ymir & Krista are Best friends, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren hate Armin and Mikasa because the hurt his mate, Eren with a Scarf!, Erwin is an asshole, Jealous Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), King Eren Yeager!, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Eren Yeager, Scent Marking, Shy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Top Eren Yeager, True Mates, he was the king of the walls, past major character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazakiSama166/pseuds/NazakiSama166
Summary: Eren looks up at the moon for the last time, and he gave a broken smile..............Eren gasp as he woke up, a lone tear escaped him as he look around the place.He was back!back where it all had started, but this time he will stop the war before it begin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this thought for a long time now, a really long time, been running through my head a lots.

Eren was forty years old and he was tired. He is so, so tired that everyday pains him to be alive and breathing. this wasn't how things were supposed to turn out, no it wasn't they were supposed to have a happy ending, but they all didn't.

He now stand on a high cliff near the ocean, the ocean that he had always dreamed of seeing. But at what cause. Losing his family, his friends, his mate. the ocean had lost it's magic once he had lost his mate.

Eren look at the ocean and give a humorless smile. the blue that turn into a black at night, just like how his heart had turn to an organ full of hate. it would be a fitting place to end everything in, his grave as black as his heart. and maybe he will finally find peace that he craved for, for 23 years now, but never for once had the fates granted him that wish.

He know he had fucked up a lot in his life, after all if he was strong he would have saved his friends, his mate, or he could have loved his new mate, and accept his new life, but he didn't. Because he knew that the ghosts of the past will always chase him no matter what, even after his death.

_"Eren…please! Forget about them! Please, it had been 22 years and I can't see my mate suffer anymore." Said Historia as she sobbed softly hiding her face in her hands, the two of them had shared a lot of pain and sadness, but still it seems like her mate won't forget a past, that left the two of them broken._

_"Krista…" he whisper softly as he look at his mate for 20 years, and somehow he couldn't find it in him to go and comfort her, even after everything she had done to him._

_Historia looked at Eren with hurt, her mate was still clinching to a past that long since gone. Her face become hard at that. "It is your duty Eren." She whisper in a shaky voice trying to be strong, even as her Omega whine at her. "I know it hurt, I have lost my mate too. Or have you forget that."_

_she sniff wiping her tears of then look at Eren with a heartbroken look, even after she lost Ymir, she was able to love, and loving Eren she did, after all he was the person who saved her from insanity. "You are now the king of this walls, if you don't stop running behind the past, you won't be the only one who suffer."_

_With that she turn away leaving Eren alone._

Eren give a shaky sigh at that and look at the night sky. He tried, he really did tried to love her, but it seems like his heart was already dead for a long time to realize what the word 'love' mean.

_He was kneeling on the floor in shock, tears were running down his face as he look at the body that was hanging from the ceiling. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to believe it, but his voice had long since left him._

_What made Eren give an ear piercing scream of agony was the words that were written on the wall with blood._

_'I am sorry, Eren'_

_Eren had lost the only friend that he had that day._

Tears weren't running down Eren's face, after all his tears had long since dried and left him too. But even after years though he did try and cry for himself, for his sake, only no not have one tear to shed.though he tried with all his might to stop the sobs that want to get out of his chest.

_"P-please, please." He repeat the word over and over again looking at his mate in his arms, begging to not be left alone._

_His mate give him a shaky smile, as he save the imagine of the love of his life, his brat, his love, his Alpha. Even as they both knew that he had broke his mate over and over again._

_"I love y-you."_

_With that his mate left him alone, taking their unborn child with him._

Eren give a shaky sigh as he wipe a dry-washed his face, he looking at the ocean below, he could imagine how it will play out. Some fisher man will find his body in the water, he will freak out and go to tell the queen. Eren know she will be sad and heartbroken to lose him even after everything he had done to here, but he also know that she will rule this land fairly. Since all the titans are dead now.

Eren take a deep breath, feeling the salty air on his tongue and sigh as peace finally start soaking him softly. "I am ready." He whisper in a broken pray, looking at the moon that was shining on the land and the sea. He spread his arms and sigh as the wind start caressing him like an old lover. With that he let himself fall forward.

_Gone…_

He will finally see his mother's face as she smiled at him softly, tugging at his ear playfully.

_Gone…_

He will finally see the friends that he lost, he will tell them how he was sorry that he couldn't save them all.

_Gone…_

He will finally look at his mate's face once again, the beautiful face that he start to forget. His mate will hold their child and smiling at him, they will finally be a family once again.

_**GONE…** _

* * *

  _Once upon a time, the original titan Ymir look at the humans with a soft smile._

_Though she frown at the dark future she saw ahead of them, then she cried._

_Her last child will die, the attack titan who brought the peace to this land will die._

_So with a heavy heart she prayed to the Gods._

_'Please! Please save my son from his broken heart.'_

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

Eren woke up with a gasp and a silent scream, sweat was running down his body, as his body stayed frozen in his bed, he shakily look around him only to be shock at the sight he was seeing.

A lone tear had escaped Eren as it trick down his cheek, it was the first tear that he shed in 15 years, and that by itself shocked him. He was back! He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm his heart down. He was back where it all had start. He shakily look at the recruits that were sleeping in their beds and held his sobs at the sight, he was happy to finally see the dead again, but maybe he was dead too.

He didn't know how it happened or why, after all he had jumped, he was supposed to die, he was sure of that. But instead of that. He had moved backward thirty-eight years into the past. To the day he enlist in the military, Eren wanted to laugh at that but in the same time he wanted to cry.

Eren closed his eyes as he took a shaky breath trying to sit up on his bed, his body hurt so much he felt like he was stepped on by the armor titan.

At that he freeze, he look at Annie's, Berthold's, and Reiner's beds. Only to see nothing, they weren't there.

Eren give a humorless and cold smile at that, he know where they are now. Eren sigh in relief as he narrow his eyes then give a bone chilling smile at that. it seems like the fates were really a cruel but a funny thing all the same.

Eren stood up and start walking to the door, his footsteps are silent, years and years of practice had done it, sometimes when he stood behind people they will always scream and run, calling him a ghost, and somehow he was one, always holding to a past that had left him. 

Eren hummed softly as his heart beat wildly in anticipation, could his mate be alive too? He sigh at that then look at the moon, who strangely was glowing like it knows about what will happen in few minute and it wanted to help Eren with his mission.

Eren smile softly as that as he walk until he reached the place he wanted to be in. he saw those three people who cause him so much hurt and pain and smirk, he could feel the power of the attack titan singing in his body, it sing to attack, to kill, to protect. And that what Eren is about to do.

"I didn't find were the true king is." He heard Annie sigh softly in a tired voice as she look at here friends and he had to smirk at that.

He saw Berthold sigh softly shaking his head will Reiner growl at that. Eren looked around the place and smirk dangerously. No one is in his sigh. That was just perfect.

Eren walked until he stood near the three of them who didn't hear his practically non existed footstep. Eren give a cold smile as the three smell him and jump away looking at him in shock.

"E-Eren, what are you doing here?." Reiner said as he smiled at Eren. Eren could see Annie narrow her eyes at him, and Berthold sweating softly, and he hummed softly at that.

"You know, I am impressed that you had breach the wall only to find the 'true king' titan shifters." He said with a knowing smile seeing them tense and stiff. Annie glare at him ready to attack if he move.

"I don't know what are you-" Reiner start only to be cut by Eren as he look at him with a freezing look.

"Silence." Eren said making Reiner shut up. Eren smirked at that coldly. "You don't have to look for him anymore." He said with a bored voice looking at the three, looking for the one he will kill first, his eyes fell on Annie's and he hiss and smirk. "I am already here." Eren saw them freeze in shock at that, the looked at each other then took their stand as the three were ready to fight him.

Eren just smile at that. "Freeze." Eren use the coordinate, making the three titan shifters look at him in fear as their bodies become like stones.

Eren give a cold laugh at their horror filled face. "I have been waiting for this moment for years you know, it is unfair that you will run away from the 'true king'. Didn't you search for me? Then why are you trying to run away. We just start." He cackle madly as he look at the moon then at them.

With that Eren bite his right hand, a lightening struck him from the sky. Instead of a human, a ten meters titan stood up, with a brown shoulder-length hair, and blue-green eyes.

The titan look at them with a hate fill eyes then huffed a cloud of steam and roar.

The scream of the three titan shifters as they were eaten, went unnoticed by all.

* * *

 

Eren curl around himself in a small ball and growl softly, he had killed those three murders before they breach wall Rose. Though just after Eren had left his titan, his body become hot and weak. He fell into the ground as pain start holding his body tightly.

He was thankful that the titan's corp had long since gone, but it seems like his shift had a price, and a heavy one at that.

Eren heard a footsteps running to his direction and he growled lowly in his throat at that. he raise his head to look at the other Alpha who look at him in shocked eyes, those eyes were of the one and only Keith Shadis.

Keith kneel next to Eren but not close scared that the other will bite his head off, and he truly believe he will do it as he heard Eren start growling at him in a dangerous voice. He couldn't believe it, and maybe he didn't want too. because after all in front of his eyes was the first person who present at a young age, and an Alpha too.

It was physically and mentally impossible, for children to present under the age that range from 16 to 18, any child present earlier than that, his dynamic will shock him until his body die. But to see a boy who survive the presenting and at the age of 12 was mind blowing. Hell! The boy turn out to be an Alpha.

"Are you Ok, kid?" he asked as he look at the kid up and down. Eren just hissed at the man but give a shaky sigh and nodded his head.

Eren look around him and hissed. "I need a shelter." He said then look at the man in the eyes waiting for him to do something. "Away." He said making the man nodded his head.

Eren grunt as he felt his titan's power finally kick in and heal him, after that he stand on a shaky legs much to Keith's surprise.

Keith stand up and start leading the boy to his cabin to sleep. Once he reached the camp he summon a doctor to see the boy.

Eren lay on Keith's bed and hold his legs close to his chest as he tried to sleep, tomorrow would be a long day.

* * *

_Eren look at his mate with a love fill look, his mate had finally given him a chance. A chance that the two could be together finally._

_Eren frown as his beautiful mate not wanting him before, and he give a sad sigh._

_He know that his mate had want Eren to have a family, something he couldn't do with his beautiful mate because his mate was barren._

_Eren frown at that with a scowl on his face, he didn't care that his mate couldn't give him children. Hell! They could adopt he doesn't have a problem with that as long as his mate was happy._

_Eren felt his mate woke up and look around, once his mate's eyes fell on him he smile softly._

_"Good morning brat." His mate murmur still sleepy but then purr as Eren start kissing his neck. Eren smile at that and hum._

_"Good morning Levi." Levi smile softly at that as snuggle into Eren's warm chest._

..

…

..

Eren woke up with a soft growl as he felt his rut was still here, burning his body from the inside, thankful it was suppressed, which made him sigh in relief at that.

It seems like turning into a titan, had made him present much earlier then he thought. though he was thankful for that, he need all the strength he could get, if he will change the past for once and for all.

Eren set up and look at the window it was still night, and the moon was shining softly through the window making Eren sigh.

"I love you, my heart." He whispered, hoping that his mate would hear his voice and answer.

With that Eren look at the moon until morning come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"WHERE IS EREN?!"

Mikasa shrike as she look at Keith who look at her coldly, Keith then sigh softly at that as he return to train the cadets. "Return to your place or else." He said with a growl letting his dominate scent out, scaring some of the cadets while the other flinch and return to training.

"Mikasa, please." Armin said softly as he dragged Mikasa away from the man returning to their training.

It had been a week since Eren, Annie, Reiner, and Berthold disappearances. Some of them had said that they had died, and some said they had run away from the training, but the most famous one was the MP after them.

Keith sigh at that and shift to look at the kids better. It had been a week since Eren had present as an Alpha, and he had to say he was quite scared of what he was seeing.

Not only the boy's dynamic had change but also his looks! I mean it was Ok for Eren's hair to grow an inch or two after he present, but not until it reached his shoulders. Not only that, but his height and build had changed, he become taller standing at 5'7 he wondered how much taller he will become when he reached his 18 birthday. But what made Keith shiver and expose the scent glands on his neck in submissive was Eren's eyes, one of his eyes had turn to gold, that it had freaked him out in the first time, he always get the thought that if he stare at Eren for too long that eye will burn him alive. The other eye become teal and not the green he was used to. So yeah it was justifying to say that Keith officially was freaked out of this shit.

He hummed as he look at the combats lesson, the future soldiers were training in, tomorrow will be the first time they will use the 3DMG, he was thankful that Eren will finally be able to attend it tomorrow. He really hope that Eren won't kill anyone, considering that he was an immature Alpha, but something in him told him not to worry about that.

* * *

Eren hummed a toneless song as he look at the trees from the window, it had been a week since he had present and he had to say, he was liking every minute of it. Especially now that he seemed to merge with his titan, so it give him all the strength and the power he wanted.

But it seems like reality had strike him once again. This wasn't his time, he was merely thrown here on accident. What broke his heart even more was, that the people in here weren't the friends he fought with, bleed with, died with. No, they were just children that doesn't know what real life is like.

Even his mate, his lovely and beautiful mate. He wouldn't remember him, wouldn't love him, if ever. Hell! His beautiful mate could already be mated to someone else.

Eren sigh softly at that as he stood up and grimace, he didn't wear any shirt just PJ pants, because it seems like his titan power had decided to give him his height back, even if it was slowly, after all he used to stand at 6'4, so he was waiting for his height to return to him.

Eren narrow his eyes as he heard a knock on the door. "Enter." He said in a cold voice, hoping to scare the shit out of the person on the other side. He smirk as he smell the scent of fear coming from under the door.

The door swing open and Keith and his teacher come in and look at him in shock. He know that Dr. Hugo didn't know about what happen to him, busy training the cadets and teaching them about Titan's Anatomy.

Dr. Hugo look at Eren in shock and fascination, after all this was a breaking news! The first presenting in an early age in the world! If only he could stop the growing fear inside of him that come every time Eren looked at him.

"Keith?" Eren asked as he look at Keith then at Hugo, with emotionless face making the Beta sweat softly at that and look at Keith. Keith sigh softly and looked at Eren.

"He is here to check on you, after all you will return to training tomorrow." He said as he look past Eren not daring to look in his eyes.

Eren hummed at that and nodded his head and look at Hugo up and down. "No blood tests." He said with a glare making Hugo sigh and nod his head.

Eren then look at the bed and sit on it waiting for the two to finish what they had come here for.

* * *

Mikasa stood up with Armin and growled, Armin was frowning too. The two of them just heard that Eren had found his mate, that is why he had left them.

"I WILL KILL THAT BITCH!." Mikasa screech as she look at Armin. Armin nodded his head at that and then growl.

"Eren is ours! We just have to find a way to get rid of his mate." He said as he look at Mikasa with determination.

Unknowing to them Eren had heard everything they had said. _I won't let you hurt my mate this time._ He growled lowly then start walking to where he had come from.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

..

Keith stood in his place as he saw the cadets put the straps so they could start their balance training. He then looked around for Eren only to see that he wasn't here. Keith sigh at that, maybe he shouldn't have let Hugo check on him.

He felt the cadets murmur and he glare at them, but they weren't looking at him, they were looking at the person behind him. Keith sigh and hum. _Show off_. Was the only thing he could think of. "You are late." He state as he saw the kids pay too much attention to him and Eren then their training.

"I got lost in the road of life." Eren said in a tired voice making Keith raise his brow at that, he had known that Eren couldn't sleep duo to nightmares, that is why he have those awful bags under his eyes, making him look like raccoon.

Keith then hummed softly at that. "Well then, make sure that you won't get lose again." He smirk at Eren's snort and look at the cadets who was looking at them.

It was Ymir who blow out, her instinct cowering in fear. Even if she didn't present yet, she still have an instinct that will guide her. "Who are you?!" she growl as she tried to look threatening than usual.

Keith curse under his breath and look at Eren with a scared look, will he take Ymir challenge and go to kill her? he hoped not but looking at Eren's emotionless face make the possibilities go highway.

Keith saw Eren smile humorlessly and he gulp. "I didn't think that I will be forgotten that easily." He hummed as he look at Ymir, it had been years since he saw her, she had give her life so that he and Historia would run, so it made him happy to see her alive and breathing. "It is me. Eren Yeager." He said in a bored tone.

That made everyone gasp in shock as the look at the Alpha up and down. Some of them didn't want to believe it, after all Eren was 12 so he couldn't present yet… right?

"Eren!" Mikasa and Armin run to Eren trying to hug him, only for him to sidestep them, and glare at them with hate. "E-Eren?" Mikasa stutter as she looked up at him in confuse, why did Eren brush her and Armin off. She then scowl, it was clearly his mate's fault.

"You know, I am quite disgusted with the two of you." He look at their faces and tried to suppress his growls. He hate those two with every verb in his being, after all they were the ones who hurt his mate the must. His beautiful mate with his beautiful child that was on the way.

"W-what do you mean?" Armin asked as he looked at Eren in a shocked look, Eren never told them that in all of their life's! so it must be that mate of his.

Eren look at Armin then at Mikasa. "Does the words ' Eren is ours! We just have to find a way to get rid of his mate' ring any bells?" he saw their faces become pale at that.

Before the two of them said a thing, Eren's hand shoot out to grip the scarf around Mikasa's neck and pulled until the scarf was in his hand. Mikasa look at Eren in shock as tears gathered in her eyes.

"You are not my family anymore, and if you come near me again, I won't promise that I won't kill." With that Eren turn around and start walking away leaving everyone in shock.

…

….

…

Eren look at the scarf in his hands and hummed softly, should he burn it? Nah. He wore it around his neck softly then smirk. He know that if those two saw the scarf around his neck it will break them slowly, just like how they had broke him. with that Eren headed outside of the camp, he have a shopping to do.

…

….

…

Eren look at himself in the mirror in the shop and hummed at his look. He won't complain at his look, the way that the Omegas in the shop drool at him told him he look fine, so he won't complain.

Instead of the white pants he was wearing before, he changed them to black tight pants, that looked good with his boots and straps. He also changed his shirt to black sleeveless hoodie. He hummed at that as he wore his jacket over it and sigh softly, the scarf was a nice touch too. With that he raise the hood and hide his face. he smirk as only his eyes were hiding from the world. He could see this cruel world but the world won't see him now.

Eren sigh softly as he headed to the owner of the store to pay him, after he pay for his clothes he headed outside of the shop. He look at the sun that was about to set and he hummed softly, it seems like another day had passed.

* * *

**…THREE YEARS LATER…**

Eren stood near Keith as he watch the cadets trying to kill the dummies that look like titans, after all he was one of the instructors of the test.

Three years had passed since Eren had return to the past, and he had to say, he finally get his life back even if it was a little.

He sometimes fear sleeping, because he think this was all just a dream and he will wake up from it soon.

He really didn't want to wake up, because in this time a lot of things had changed. Not only that a lot of couples and family will get to live happily together without the fear of death.

Eren sigh softly as he look at the trainees Keith next to him. Eren now stood at 6'5 with a with a long hair that reaching a little past his shoulders, strangely his skin become pale and not the usual tan it was before. His body also become muscles like swimmers, which only made him more intimidating. His plain black sleeveless hoodie was still there with the hood hiding his eyes and his red scarf hiding the rest of his face (No one had saw his face since the day with Armin and Mikasa.) his black military pants was also there with his other military gars.

Eren had took the graduation test last month and he had passed with a flying colors, though the cadets didn't know about that.

"So Eren." Keith said making Eren look at him from the corner of his eye and hum. "What do you think of Mikasa Ackerman?" he asked as he look at the woman.

Eren was responsible of measuring the cadets strength, And he had to say he take his job seriously. "She is strong, fast, and has a good head on her shoulders. But if it come to it she will save the life of her close people than the others that need help." He said as he look at Mikasa. Since that day she and Armin had left him and didn't bother him, they did try to bully him but he beat it out of them.

Keith hummed as he wrote that on his board. "Armin Arlert?"

"No faith in physical strength, but he have the brain that could change your look on him. good with strategies, fast thinking too." He explain as he saw Armin fail in cutting the nap deep to kill.

Keith grimace but nod his head. "What about Sasha Blouse and Connie Springer?" Keith really couldn't pry those troublemakers from each other for the life of him.

Eren hummed as Sasha zoomed near him with a loud 'YAHOO'. "They are good in following orders better than giving them. Sasha prefer to be in a pack, while Connie is the sound of reason for her."

Keith hummed at that and looked around him. "Marco Bott and Jean Kirstein?" he asked as he saw the two of them.

"Jean is a leader by nature so everyone will follow him, in time of need he could give a tough orders for the sake of the people under him, and not just himself. As for Marco his loyalty is admirable, he is smart too, not like Armin but close." He left it at that and smirk as Jean look behind him at Marco and smiled.

"Good, Good." Keith said as he look at the list. "lastly Ymir and Krista Lenz?"

Eren smiled softly at that as he looked at the two. "Ymir is strong, she could stand everything thrown in her way, she is also cunning. Krista always help the others, she may not look like it, but she is also strong and cunning."

At that Keith raise his brow but nodded anyway, the staid like this for the rest of the day.

* * *

"-Today we stand here to honor the cadets who had passed to become soldiers-"

Eren stood near the stage with the other 9 top cadets as he listen to Keith's booming voice, he just sigh adjusting his scarf over his nose to hide his face.

"-SO OFFER YOUR HEARTS!"

Keith yelled out making the cadets all salute to him. Eren sigh as he softly look at Keith, Eren had graduate the first in the 104 cadets so he doesn't have to worry about a thing. Thankfully Mikasa and Armin had decided to join the MP and leave him alone.

Eren saw all the cadets scatter around and he headed to the instructors looking at them, Keith had wanted to tell him something important so he had to listen to him

"Keith." Eren said as he looked at Keith making the latter smile at him.

"This way… _My King_." Keith said as he start walking away.

Eren freeze as he heard that then narrow his eyes and start following Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Wow. Mikasa and Armin are the bad guys who would have thought.
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, and we would see Levi! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: this is how Eren's titan look like after he merge with it. Hot right? XD.

...

....

...

_Eren was sitting under the tree as he look at the sky, it was midnight so the stars were shining brightly. The moon was a magnificent sight, replacing the sun with its calm light._

_Eren closed his eyes as he saw a shooting star. He know that it was childish of him to do that that he was 16, but still he did, so with that he whisper his wish softly hoping that the wind will take it beyond the walls._

_"Here you are, shitty brat." Eren smiled as he heard his captain said that and he look at him._

_The beautiful Omega cross his arms and cocked his hips to the side, he raise one of his brows as he look at Eren. The Omega then sigh softly at that and come to set next to the Alpha._

_"What are you doing here?" The captain asked as he look at the moon, then he looked at Eren from the corner of his eyes._

_Eren give a sad smile at that and hummed. "Making a wish." He mumble as he sigh and look at the sky waiting for another shooting star._

_Levi blink at that then frown, why will Eren want to make a wish? Their world was not a place for wishes that will come true, it is a place that only the painful reality stayed in._

_"And what was your wish?" Levi asked curious at the boy's wish, he may not show it but his love for the brat always grow every time he saw the kid._

_Eren give a sad smile at that and sigh. "I wish to find my mate." He whisper, after all he was the only one who didn't find his mate. Hell! Even Armin who present as an Omega was Mikasa's mate who present as an Alpha. Sometimes he feel lonely, and he only wish that his mate was with him to stop the loneliness._

_Levi stiff at that but sigh, he then look at the moon and snort. "You will find your mate, after all you are still a kid."_

_With that Levi stood up leaving Eren alone._

…

….

...

Eren sigh softly as he look at the beer in his hand, he had finish his talk with Keith and it had brought an unwanted memories back. He hummed as he felt Ymir drop her arm around his shoulder and grin at him.

"What is the matter Jaeger Bomb? Beer is too weak to knock you out. Or you don't like to show that princess face of yours?" she grin at that even more making him snort.

"Ymir! That was mean!" Krista said as she glare at Ymir then turn to Eren and look at him with a soft eyes. "Are you ok? You don't look good." She touched his shoulder gently making Ymir huff.

"And how do you know that when you can't see this mummy's face?" Ymir point at Eren's face that was hiding by the hood and the scarf. Krista just pout and huffed.

"Instincts." She left it at that and looked at Eren waiting for his answer. Eren just hummed at that coldly and pat Krista's head gently.

"I am fine, little sis." He said with a sigh making Krista smile and nod her head.

It had been three years since Eren had present, and two since he, Krista, and Ymir become best friends that always have each other backs. Sometimes Eren felt like he was doing this out of regret and guilty, but as long as Ymir and Krista are happy he would be fine.

…

….

…

_Eren was sitting outside of the camp while cleaning his gars, it had been a year since he had return to the past, and in this year he had tried to distanced himself from everyone, surprisingly it was working well._

_"E-Eren."_

_Eren stopped what he was doing and looked behind him only to see Krista. The nostalgic feelings hit him hard as he look at her, but he sigh softly pushing it down. "Krista." He said as he saw her fidget softly looking at him with soft blush._

_Krista blush even more as Eren put everything in his hands down and headed to her. "Are you Ok?" he said softly as he put his hand on her forehead to see if she was sick._

_"Y-y-yes!" Krista said as she look at her boots then start chewing her lip, a little while later she sigh and looked at Eren in the eyes (Well she hoped it was his eyes, you never knew with that hood and scarf) "I like you, Eren! And I want to ask you on a d-date." She start strong but in the end the embarrassment took over._

_Eren look at Krista then blink, he then look at his feet and sigh softly. He could stay with Krista, after all she was his mate for the last 20 years. But just thinking about making her go through the suffer he put her in again made his heart break slowly. He know he could make her happy if he really tried, but not in the long run he knew that, and she will knew that too, when she present as an Omega and see that her true mate was Ymir._

_Eren then sigh and lower his scarf exposing the lower half of his face, then he slowly lower his face down to kiss Krista gently on the lips._

_Krista flush at that and tried to kiss Eren with all of her might, after all she really did like Eren. Even when she doesn't love him like a lover, she know she could grow to love him like that in the end._

_Nothing. Eren thought sadly as he broke the kiss and look at Krista's flushed face that was looking at him. he know that he didn't love her, but he had hoped that at least he would have already grow to love her. Eren know that Krista was his 'safe zone' after all he had spend 20 years with the woman, so he know her like how he knew his name. he know everything that is about her, what made her laugh, smile, cry, and hope. And Eren wasn't cruel to make her end like his mate. Now that the titan shifters are dead, she could finally be happy with Ymir like she had always wanted._

_He raise his right hand and caress her cheek gently making her purr softly and blush. Eren just sigh. "It is not fair to lie to yourself…. Historia." He says as he pull his hand away._

_Eren saw the shock on Krista's face as she look at him in fear. "H-h-how…?" she shiver as tears start appearing in her eyes, afraid that she will get killed, if it comes to that she knows that she was too far, away from the camp for help to arrive._

_Eren just smiled softly. "I had known for a long time Krista." He sigh then return to his seat. "I am not going to hurt you." He whisper softly. "I just wanted to say thank you."_

_Krista look at Eren and cocked her head at that. "W-why do you want to thank me? Didn't father send you to kill me?" she said as he cautiously start walking to where Eren was sitting._

_Eren snort at that. "That bastard had been trying to kill me for years." He said calmly making Krista jaw fall a little at that. "But unlike you I didn't hide who I was." Eren said with a smirk._

_Krista then set next to Eren and lean on him. "Why didn't you hide?" she asked and deep down she really wanted to know._

_Eren look at Krista and smile. "There was nothing to be afraid of." He hummed and then smiled. "Tell you what. When you think that you had abandon your fear and could be your true self, I will be there to protect you. After all for me you are like a little sister."_

_At that Krista-NO! Historia smiled a real smile for once in her life._

…

….

…

Eren hummed as he look at their graduation classes and give a sad smile, they won't have to fear the death that would have shown itself tomorrow if those titan shifter were alive.

"So Eren." Ymir said to Eren with a soft smile that she only give to Eren and Krista. after all she did own Eren a lot, he was the one who had helped her and Krista to be an item. And not to forget he was the only one who know what she was and protect her.

He know about her being a titan shifter when the two of them were paired together, in the survive training in winter. Ymir had injured herself and was about to die, but her titan power kicked and she had healed in front of Eren, she had expect Eren to run and call her a demon, or worst tell the authority about her.

But Eren just hummed and helped her. _"I am one too, so you don't have to be afraid anymore."_ At first she was shock, but then she growled and challenged him. _"THEN SHOW ME!"_ she had yelled as tears gathered in her eyes without her permission. She remembered how Eren smiled gently at her as he lower his scarf and turn into a titan.

After that day the two of them become attached in the hips, never seeing one without the other, then Krista come in the picture too. The three of them always protect each other's back from then on. They know about Krista/Historia secret, and she knows theirs. That what the three of them were not a friends, but a family.

"Hmm?" Eren hummed as he look at Ymir who lean on him, resting her head on his shoulder. He may have been relocated to befriended any person from this time, but he had decided a long time ago to start a new life, and if what Keith and the _'others'_ had told him. then he has to stop being a 'Suicidal Bastard' and redeem himself.

"Which military branch you will join?" she asked as she took a swing of her beer, only to see that nothing had left, she grumble at that. Eren smirk and give her his making her mutter a 'thanks'.

"Survey corps." He said in a bored tone. That made Ymir hum and nods her head, she look at Krista and the two of them smirk. Eren blink at that and frown. _This isn't good._ He thought.

"Well then, Survey corps here we come!" Krista and Ymir cheer and swing Eren from side to side. Eren just grunt at that.

_I knew it!_

* * *

"AREN'T YOU EXCITED LEVI!" Hanji shrike as she jumped around making the Omega growl at her, and throw the stack of papers at her, hoping it will hit her head and kill her.

The Beta just step away from the flying papers and laugh manically at that, making Levi growl even more. "SHUT UP! FOUR-EYES!" he hiss as he throw another stack of papers, this time hitting her in the face.

Hanji loud 'AWW!' made him smirk and hum in delight, he then look at the papers on his desk and sigh at that, he wondered if he really could burn that shitty thing that seem to breed every time he looked away for a second.

"You know, that was mean." Hanji murmur as she took a seat on the couch that was in the office and look at Levi. She then sigh and close her eyes resting her head in her hand. "Did you find your mate?" she asked softly as she opened her eyes and look at her friend.

Levi stiff at that and clinch his jaw, returning to his paperwork. He didn't answer Hanji, the had had this conversation before, and it always end the same.

Hanji look at Levi with sad eyes then she sigh and stood up, she then walked until she was behind Levi and hugged him softly. "I am always there for you, Shorty." With that she let go and headed outside of the office.

Levi growl and clinch his teeth, hoping that the sting in his eyes will go away. When it didn't he throw the rest of the papers away at the door. After a while he calmed down and sigh softly, wiping his tears away. _You can't always be there, no one can_. with that Levi stood up and start cleaning his office.

* * *

Eren growled lowly in his throat as he look at him the person who had helped Mikasa and Armin to destroy his mating, the person who had took everything away from him. his mate, his child, his friends. HELL! He took everything Eren had cherished in his life.

"I am Erwin Smith, commander of the survey corps."

It was hard restraining himself from going up the stage and kill Erwin, or best make his titan kill him. Eren felt Historia and Ymir come close and stand near him, that made Eren calm down a little, but the scowl never left his face.

"Today, you will choose a branch of the military."

Eren rolled his eyes at the way that Erwin brash his words, he was sure that the only people who will join the survey corps this time will be him and his best friends, after all he didn't give his famous speech last night.

"Putting it bluntly, I am here to persuade you to join the survey corps-"

"Of course you are." Eren said mockingly making Ymir snort and Historia to giggle softly. Eren lips twitch up at that in amusement, he then block the rest of the speech and start humming a song.

"OFFER UP YOUR HEARTS!"

Eren salute automatically at that, then he looked around and smirk, only ten people stayed if you count him, Ymir, and Historia.

"Eren Yeager!"

Someone called out and Eren turn around only to see Nile Doke looking at him. it seems like the communication had made everyone look at them with frown, especially Erwin.

"Yes?" Eren answer with a bored look only to see Nile smiling at him, he roll his eyes and adjust his scarf.

"Are you sure you don't want to join the MPs? With a grads like yours, you could be the captain or any high rank you want." He said making the soldiers gasp at that and look at Eren.

Eren just grunt at that. "You know damn will I join the corps. I did it to run away from the paperwork, so sorry Nile you won't fool me this time." He huffed as he imagine the paper that would be waiting for him and he shiver.

Nile laugh heartily at that. "Fine, fine. I will let it slid this time, though don't think that it will happen the next time. Goodbye Eren." He said as he waved to Eren and headed to the 7 soldiers that were waiting for him with their jaws on the floor.

"Oi! Since when did you know him?" Ymir ask as he stood in front of Eren with a glare, Eren just shrug making her sigh at that.

Erwin frown as he look at the man who was hiding his face. who was he? He just sigh and shook his head at that it isn't important right now. "Ok soldiers! Lets head to the H.Q."

With that Eren hummed as he and the rest of the survey corps follow the commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?
> 
> Wow. Erwin is also a bad guy in this.
> 
> And how did Nile know about Eren?
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, and fluff! And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

Eren adjust his scarf glaring hatefully at Erwin, Ymir and Historia were chatting softly in a happy tone, they had decided to leave Eren to his brooding, after all no one can reason with a grumpy Eren without losing his life.

Eren huffed as he look at the night sky, he wondered if they will headed to the castle that he was sent to first, or they will head to the old H.Q. his question was answered as the new soldiers stopped in front of a carriage.

"We will travel until we reach the new H.Q. so please get into the carriage." Erwin said with a polite smile.

Eren sneer at that smile, he contemns if he should go and rip it away from that bastard, but Historia's yawn stopped him from doing just that. Eren dragged Ymir and Historia in one of the carriages, he glare at everyone tried to follow Historia. Thankfully the back away when they saw that Eren was growling at them.

Eren sighs as he looked at the dark sky seeing the full moon shine. "Sleep." He told the two of them and they hummed at that and snuggle to each other for warmth.

They know that Eren is insomniac so he only sleep two hour top, three if he was in a good mood, they didn't know why but he didn't die on them, and his titan power always heal him, so that mean everything was good.

 _Will he change his mind this time, or would it be like our past life._ Eren 'tch'-ed and shook his head at that.

…

….

…

"Wake up."

Eren said as he nudge Ymir and Historia so they could wake up. It took them a day until they reached the new H.Q. and Eren wanted to snort at that. it was the castle that he had been stock into when he show this world that titan shifter exists.

Eren look at the sun's place in the sky and hummed, it was 9 am so he know that the captains and squads leaders are training the soldiers right now. That if his love's OCD didn't kick so he could clean, Eren smiled at that thought and hummed, he really missed Levi, but he won't make a move until his mate does.

Ymir grumble but nodded anyway, Historia just looked around and smiled softly at the two. "Did you get any sleep last night?" Historia asked and Ymir looked at him waiting for him to say something. Eren shake his head making the two sigh at that.

"Then make sure you do tonight, even if you don't want it." Ymir said as she start stretching in her seat and wait for the carriage to stop so they could get out.

Eren hummed at that and sigh, once the carriage stopped. Eren had to stop the sadness that was about to crush him as he saw the castle. After the final war with the titans Eren had made sure to never come near this place ever again, running away from this place who brought the best and the worst moment in his life.

"YAHOO!. HELLO MY LITTLE TITANS!"

Eren turn to the sound of the cheerfully yelling, and he had to stop himself from going over to the people who stood near the entrance of the castle, and hold them to his chest and break down crying.

There stood Levi who was looking a little shock as he look at him, but his mate tried to hide it. Omegas know who their Alphas after the first meeting, their instincts had already grave the Alphas pheromones in them they day they were born, a fated pair as some like to call it. As for Alphas the only way to find their mate is if their mate went into heat. And knowing his love, he will try and hide their bond from him.

There was also Hanji the energetic Beta, every time he look at her he try not to sob in guilty and regret. She too like him, lost her mate and child in the final war, leaving her mentally unstable.

And there stood Levi's squad too. Petra, sweet little Petra who put him before her life. the Omega had mated Oluo her Alpha who stood next to her. their bond was fresh a week old before both of them had died by Annie's hands.

Erd and Gunther the two Betas were also there laughing softly at something. Erd was a father of a year old beautiful girl before his death, and Gunther was engage to his love. But they also died too early. Erd never had the chance to see his baby girl grow up, how she married and now she have a son she named him after her father.

Gunther never wore that suit he had been saving for to his wedding, he never known that his fiancé was pregnant, sadly the two of them died after hearing about Gunther's death.

Eren had to stop himself from kneeling at their feet asking for forgiveness over and over again, but not this time. No! this time they all will live a happy life, the will have their children and they will know the real meaning of happiness, he will make sure of it.

"Eh? Where is the rest?" Hanji asked as she looked around for the new soldiers, she saw nothing but ten kids. No nine, the tenth way an 25 years old by his height and he had already present.

Eren give a trembling smile at her confuse expiration, he had miss her so much. After all the two of them and a few soldiers were the only ones who survive after the great war of titans, so he was happy to finally see her 'alive' and not just a dead body in the ground.

Erwin sigh and shrug at that, then he smile his polite smile, though Eren knew it is in fact a disgusting smirk that he hide inside that innocent smile. "Well then, I will like you all to meet Eren Yeager."

Eren growl at the mention of his name from that snake's lips. "He was the first range cadet in the 104 cadets, that all the instructors said he have the power of 100 titans! and that he is even stronger then humanities strongest." Erwin said with a smile as he point at Eren, _probable stole the information from Keith's office._ Eren though with scowl.

Hanji saw Eren and squeal and rush to him, Levi bite his lip then start walking until he stood next to Hanji. To stop her from freaking the man out, nothing else. Levi then look at the two female beside Eren and frown who were they?

"NE, NE! Tell me do you like experiments?" Hanji asked with a maniac grin as she circle Eren and jump around. "You are so tall!" she said with a pout as she tried to look at Eren face.

That made Ymir and Historia laugh loudly making Eren groan and shoo the both of them away. "Oh come on! Jaeger boom, you know that this will always be the first thing they will point." Ymir said as she smirk and look up at him.

Levi saw the two and frown softly. "And the two of you?." He ask irritant at them for talking like that to his ma- to the cadet that was huffing at them.

Eren saw that and smiled softly at his beautiful mate. "Ymir and Historia, my sister and her mate." Eren explain pointing at the two as he talked, he had to smile at the way Levi had relaxed immediately at the words 'sister' and 'mate'.

Ymir saw that and smirked she then whisper something to Historia making her squeal and jump in joy. The two of them look at Eren as if waiting for him to say something.

Eren curse under his breath and look at Hanji. "You were talking about experiments Hanji-san." At that Hanji start talking about the titans she capture and all the experiment she will like to do to them.

Levi blush softly as he saw Eren look at him, then he turn around and walked away.

* * *

_"I HATE YOU FATHER! I HATE YOU!"_

_That was what his daughter had screamed in his face that night._

_.._

_…_

_.._

_Eren was sitting in his office doing some paperwork, some people might think it would be great to be the king, to have whatever you wish and want. But that was a wrong believe, being a king mean he had to look after his people, after his kingdom, and if it allow him a time, then after his family._

_Eren heard the door slammed opened and he glare at the person who interrupt him, Eren blink and drop his glare as he saw his fifteen years old daughter looking at him._

_Frieda Yega._

_Eren had changed his last name to Yega after he had discover that the Yega was the name of his real bloodline, the bloodline that was able to house the attack titan without the fear of dying after 13 years of the first shift into a titan, the same blood he could give to other titans shifter so they also could survive._

_Frieda has a long wavy blood hair and a fair skin like her mother, but she has his green eyes, that green eyes that was looking at him with hate._

_"Frieda?" Eren reply coldly hoping that his daughter will tell him what she want._

_"Why?" Frieda asked with a hard glare, Eren just look at her and cock his head. "WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE HER?! WHY CAN'T YOU FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE BE WITH US?" Frieda shrike as she look at him with hate._

_Eren scowl coldly at his daughter, he know about who she was talking. He had always scowl Historia when she let their daughter tangle herself in others business like she was an adult herself, his daughter doesn't care about others judgment, she never cared about hearing both sides of the story. For Eren she was just a spoiled brat, that think of herself as an adult, when in fact she was still a child that didn't see how life was cruel, if only Levi was here…._

_"How many time did I tell you to stop sticking your nose in other people business Frieda? You are talking about something that you will never understand, so remove yourself from this case and start acting your age." He said as he return to his papers._

_He may not have show it but he tried. He tried to give Historia everything she wanted. He give her affection, an Alpha, a mate, a king. HELL! He even give her a child when he wanted none, just so she could be happy, just so he could forget about the past. So he won't allow a child that didn't even present yet to boss him around, and a spoiled child at that who hate him because he fire a servant that was using her for her statue._

_Frieda growl hatefully as she look at him, she couldn't believe how her father was always so cold. "I HATE YOU FATHER!" she scream on top of her lungs making Eren look at her in an emotionless face waiting for her tantrum to stop. "I HATE YOU!" she yelled as tears start gathering in her eyes. "I HOPE YOU WILL DIE!" with that Frieda run away from the office leaving Eren alone._

_Eren growl as he felt a sting in his eyes, he just stood up and throw his chair through the window making the window break and the glasses to graze his cheek. Eren look at the moon that was in the sky and he give a shaky sigh._

_"It seems like I will finally be with you again, my love." Eren whisper in a tired voice as he look at the sky. It is time to finally end his miserable life._

_…_

….

…

Eren woke up with a hiss, he looked around to see that he was alone in his own room in the castle, he give a shaky sigh as he felt tears running down his face. he then wiped his tears away and set up.

Eren then looked around once again, it seems he was allow to chose a room alone. _"You are a future squad leader because of your grads, so you are allow to chose a room alone."_ Erwin said trying to get on his good side, that only made Eren snort in disgust and walked away leaving Erwin alone.

Eren then sigh softly as he stood from his bed and headed to the kitchen, he know this castle like the back of his hand so it was easy to find the kitchen.

Once Eren stood in the kitchen, he looked for the black tea that Levi always made sure have no matter what, when he found the tea, he start busing himself with preparing it.

Once Eren had finished he had two cups of tea in his hands, Eren then headed to the dining hall and took seat. Eren put one of the cups in front of him, and he put the other across of him, in the place that Levi always set in when the two of them talked at night. After he did that he pull his scarf down and unclip his key from the cord it was in.

Unknowing to anyone, the cord didn't only hold the key with it, but it also hold two ring, they were made of white gold, a foreign thing in the walls. This rings were his parents wedding's rings, and were supposed to be his and Levi too, but his love had died leaving him to look at this rings in sorrow and grieve every time he saw them.

Eren then put the ring in the middle of the table. And look at them, Eren then give a sad smile and start talking. He start talking like his mate was sitting across the table drinking the tea he made with a smile. He talked about his life before, about the titans, about Historia and Frieda. And lastly he talked about them and their unborn child.

…

….

…..

….

…

Levi sigh softly as he spin his chair again, he didn't believe that he had finally met his mate, his true mate, the person who will always love him no matter what.

Levi snort at that, in all of his 20 years of life he know that was a lie. After all a barren Omegas is nothing but a trash that Alphas kill without caring about them. Levi wondered if his supposed mate was like that too, or will he be an understanding person and will love him regardless.

Levi huffed at that, his Omega was dreaming if he thought that he will be loved when he couldn't even give his Alpha one child.

Levi shook his head, he need some tea. Levi get out of his office and headed to the dining room, he saw the lights of the candles and he frown, no one was supposed to be awake after midnight.

Levi entered the dining hall and freeze, his Alpha was sitting on one of the chair with two cup of tea in front of him.

Levi chewed his bottom lip and looked around, no one was here, so why was there a second cup of tea? He saw his Alpha turn to his direction and he froze, he could see the lower part of his Alpha's face. Levi blush heavily at that, he could say that his mate was a handsome man, even without seeing his whole face.

"Captain Levi." His Alpha said and he blush even more nodding his head. Levi lower his head to see the still warm cups of tea on the table.

"I am sorry. You must had had a company and I scared them away." Levi said with a frown making his mate cock his head.

"What do you mean?." The Alpha said in his deep voice making Levi bite his lip, why does that Alpha look so perfect? Levi point at the second cup making the Alpha sigh in a sad way that made him want to coo and comfort his Alpha.

"Sometimes I forget that they are dead." Eren said as he look at the cup, then he took the rings that were on the table and attached them to the cord once again.

"Dead…?" Levi ask as realization paint his face. "I am sorry." He said as he look down, he too forget that Isabel and Farlan are dead sometimes.

Eren look at his mate and hummed. "Then you can keep my company." He said and smiled at the way Levi flush. Levi took his seat across his mate and sigh in content as the fragrant of the black tea reached him.

"May I?" he asked as he look at his Alpha, only to see a gentle smile waiting for him. That made Levi flush and look down. Then he hold the cup and took a sip, small smile broke on his face, it was the first time he drunk a tea as this tasty before.

The two of them set on their chairs drinking tea and enjoying the peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Some Ereri fluff!
> 
> And Eren had a daughter?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, mention of characters death. RAPE! it is not graphical but still. And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

Eren looked at his mate softly from under his hood, he had missed him greatly. He sigh once again and looked outside the window, it was probably 2 am right now, Eren hum at that he could feel his mate's eyes on him looking and waiting for what he will say and do.

Eren bite his bottom lip and frown, should he tell his mate? Against that Eren just sigh and looked at his tea cup, he had made a tea pot for the two of them earlier, and it seems like his mate had love it. Eren decided to talk maybe that will change his love's mind.

"They had loved each other." He said making Levi look at him waiting for him to continue. "The Omega was sad because he was barren." At that word Levi stiff and look at his cup biting his lip. "But the Alpha had loved him so much that he didn't care that he won't have any children." Levi looked up at that and wait for more. Suddenly Eren saw himself being thrust 24 years in the past.

…

....

…..

….

_…_

_Eren gasp as he smell the scent of heat coming from captain Levi, it was night they were alone, Levi didn't feel right so Eren took him to his room, only for Levi to fall in heat, and Eren's eyes tears up as a look of betray fell on his face._

_Levi saw that and whine, tears were already tricking down his face as he look down in shame. He wait for his Alpha to lash at him, to hurt him, anything! But the only thing was heard was Eren's sobs as he look down._

_"W-w-why?." The sixteen years old soon seventeen asked as he looked up. "Why d-didn't you tell me?" he plea looking at Levi for answer, only he didn't get one. "Is it because I am a b-bad m-mate?" he asked hoping for his mate to say a thing._

_Levi shook his head at that sobbing softly. No, his mate wasn't bad he was the bad one, not Eren, him! he look at Eren only to see the latter looking at him with broken eyes, that made his Omega hiss and curse at him._

_Eren then look down and his tears start to become too much. "Is it because I am a monster?" he asked as he felt his Alpha whine like a winded animal, tucking his tail between his legs._

_"Wha…?" Levi asked in shock as he look at his mate._

_"I know I am not a perfect, I know that I am a monster. I know! I…. " Eren rant was cut by Levi's loud sob as he wail._

_"IT IS NOT YOU IT IS ME! I am the bad mate!" Levi said as he fell on his knees sobbing and gasping for breath. "I am the one who can't give my Alpha any children! I am barren! Eren I….I.."_

_Eren looked at Levi with teary eyes and fell next to him, collecting his mate into his embrace, crooning softly so he could calm his mate. Levi hide his face near Eren's scent gland and breath his scent, his mate always smell like the forest after the storm. That calmed Levi down as he snuggle into his mate, little sobs leaving him every now and then as he clinch to his mate's shirt tightly._

_"You should have told me that, love." Eren said softly as he hide his face in his mate's hair smelling his sweet scent, that always made Eren smile at the endearment, Levi always smell like a roses. It always made Eren laugh sometimes, how his love always work with cleaning products and still smell like roses._

_"You will hate me." Levi whisper in Eren's neck. "I am sure you hate me now, after all I can't give you children." He sniff at that making Eren sigh in sadness._

_"And that is good!" he says making his mate look at him with shock eyes tearing up a little. "I hate children, Levi. I actually don't want any." Lies! That is what he told his mate, after all he had always wanted a big family with his love, but if his love can't give it to him, then he will forget that dream._

_"B-but every Alpha wanted one!" his mate look at him with a puzzled expiration, after all didn't Alphas wanted their bloodline to be passed? Eren just smile at that then fake a grunt in distaste._

_"Yea, other Alphas maybe. As for me I wanted none." But then he scrunch his nose and look at his small mate. "But if you wanted a child, we could always adopt one for you." He said as he looked at his mate._

_Levi sniff at that as tears start running again. "R-really?" he asked in a small voice looking a Eren softly. What did he ever do to deserve such a loving and gently Alpha._

_Eren smile at that. "Really." He said it and mean it! Even if his mate couldn't birth a child, they could always adopt a child to have a family, like how his mother did. Levi smile at that and look down._

_"thank you." He said then he raise himself a little to kiss Eren on the lips. Eren kissed his mate, happy that his mate had finally accept him._

_.._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_"LEVI! YOU ARE PREGNANT!"_

_Levi gasp at that as he look at Hanji who was cheering and laughing happily, his hand slowly travel to touch his stomach, the place that his baby was in right now. HIS BABY! At that word tears were running down his face. "H-how….?" He couldn't even finish the sentence as a sob escape his lips._

_Hanji smiled at her little boy softly. Yes! For her Levi was her little baby boy, even at the age of thirty she couldn't have a child with her mate which made her sad, but Levi had come and finally she had the child she wanted. She grin and look at Eren who was shell shock staring at them, she could see the hope in his eyes as he look at Levi's stomach._

_Hanji look at Levi then smile. "It seems like Eren's titan power had heal you." She grin at the shocked faces. "So that mean you have his Regeneration power! Isn't that excited?" she said with a laugh mirth shining brightly in her eyes._

_Levi look at his stomach with awe, then he freeze and look at Eren, his mate had told him that he hate children, does that mean he hate their child? Levi saw his mate come near him and he was about to whine and ask for forgiveness, but what happen next made him cry._

_Eren fell on his knees and look at Levi stomach with love and adoration. "Hello baby. It is me, daddy I.. I love you." He said as he hide his tear stain face in his lover stomach repeating the words over and over again._

_Levi sob as he realize that his love had lied to him about his hate, just so he will make him smile, to laugh, to stop torturing himself. Levi embraced Eren tightly saying 'I love you' over and over again between kisses._

_Hanji smile at that, maybe she won't tell Levi that she was also pregnant. She will tell him another time, so their joy will turn into two._

_.._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

_…_

_.._

_After the two mates had calmed down, Hanji had left them by, to talk about whatever they want._

_"I want to bond you." Eren said as he broke the kiss he and his love had been sharing, he look at his mate's happy faces waiting for his answer._

_"Yes!" Levi said as he give a soft laugh kissing Eren once more making his Alpha growl in delight at that. Levi purr softly and nuzzled his mate, what did he do to deserve such a mate like Eren? He thought dreamily as he sigh in contents._

_The door then opened revealing Mikasa and Armin. Eren grin at that, he couldn't wait until he told his sister and best friend the news! He saw Levi smile softly at the two, even if their start was rocky, they are all a family now._

_Mikasa looked darkly at the sight in front of her but she bite her lip. It was Armin who spoke first. "Eren could we talk for a minute, it is urgent." He said shooting a glare at Levi when the two weren't looking._

_Eren frown softly at that and look at him mate. "But…" before he was able to continue his mate kissed him softly making him hum._

_"Go talk with them." He said smiling softly at his mate. "I will wait for you in our room." He whisper in his mate's ear making Eren flush and smile._

_Levi then stood up and look at the two standing near the door, he smile at them gently and headed to his and Eren' room._

_..._

_…._

_….._

_…._

_…_

_Levi opened the door that lead to his room he was humming a happy song for his baby, he grin at that word 'baby'. He and Eren are going to have a baby! He wondered if it was a boy or a girl, it doesn't matter though, he and Eren will love their child to death!_

_Just as Levi finish wearing his bath robe the door was opened. "Ah! You are earlier!" he said with a happy smile as he turn to the door, only for the smile to fell as he saw Erwin closing the door to his room._

_"Erwin, what are you doing here?" he asked with a scowl and a hiss, he didn't like that way Erwin was looking at him. "Erwin-"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_Levi flinched away at the sudden outburst, terrified now as he pressed himself up against the window to put as much distance between them. His Omega was whining in fright, for his and his child's life, He was trembling, a lump in his throat as tears began to spill down his cheeks but that didn't stop him._

_"WHAT THE FUCK ERWIN, GET OUT. OUT!" He yelled, hoping that would snap Erwin out from whatever he was thinking of. He cried out when his wrist was snatched into a bruising grip. He tried to yank his hand away but Erwin only gripped it tighter, nearly crushing Levi's small wrist and causing him to cry more._

_Levi began hitting and kicking Erwin with all his might but it did nothing against him. It was like the man was made of steel and Levi's punches were nothing. All it did was anger the man more._

_Levi cried out in pain as he was thrown on the ground with such force that it knocked the air out of him. He wheezed and coughed, turning himself over and trying to crawl away but then a hand was in his hair, yanking his head back. He sobbed and cried, pleading with his eyes at the blue eyed man who was staring down at him with such coldness, it was terrifying. It was like he was looking at a demon._

_"P-please! Please, I won't tell anyone if you let me go! Please! Plea-se!" He sobbed, eyes swimming with tears, and lips trembling as he squirmed on the ground._

_His cries grew louder as he felt added weight on his back, and Erwin leaning in close to murmur against his ear. "Such a shame huh, Levi? It could have been us, you know. It could have been our child." He said, eyes glinting with excitement when Levi sobbed at the feel of Erwin cold hand slipping underneath his robe and feeling him up._

_Erwin hands itched to feel the young man beneath him and watch him scream and cry as he slowly took his life away from him by bonding him. He wanted to feel Levi's pretty little body and wrap his hands around it. He wanted to fuck him and breed him, like how his mate did._

_Erwin chuckled darkly when he saw Levi's eyes grow wide in fear as he pulled his knife out."EREN! EREN! HELP!" Levi yell with all of his might as he begin to scream and kick furiously, calling for help and for someone to save him, for his mate to save him. Erwin flipped Levi over and with all his strength, punched him in his cheek forcing Levi to violently knock his head back._

_Levi yelped and cried out, his vision beginning to get dizzy and his mind beginning to get foggy. He felt Erwin cutting the robs off of his body making Levi whine and whimper even more._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

_…_

_Eren looked at Mikasa and Armin with a huge grin, after all he and Levi are about to be parents! Just thinking of his mate as he hold their child in his arms making Eren vibrate with joy and happiness, though before he was able to tell his friends that Mikasa and Armin growl at him._

_"EREN! LEAVE HIM! HE ISN'T GOOD FOR YOU!" Mikasa shrike as she and Armin look at him with dark looks._

_Eren frown at that and glare at them. "WHAT THE FUCK? Are you out of your mind! He is my mate!" he hissed at them._

_Armin just smile at that and come near Eren caressing his face lovingly. "You don't need him Eren. You have me and Mikasa." He cooed softly nuzzling Eren's neck._

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU! I HAVE A MATE!" He growled pushing Armin away from him and glare at the two._

_Mikasa smirk at that. "Not for long if Erwin had done his job." She mock making Eren froze and look at them._

_"What did you do?" Eren choke as he look at them in horror as realization paint his face at their smirks. "Levi!" he shrike pushing the two of them away as he run to his and Levi's room._

_"Eren…?!" he heard Hanji as she start following him, he didn't give here any mind wanting to reach his mate fast._

_Just when Eren reached his room the door opened revealing a smirking Erwin. "You lost." He said as he walked passed Eren and Hanji._

_Eren freeze as he saw his and Levi room, he look at the floor only to see his mate curling like a ball whimpering and sobbing. Eren run to his mate falling next to him. Eren give a sharp cry at what he saw, tears start running down his face. his mate was bruised, there were cuts all over his body. The worst he could see the rape sign everywhere as he look at his mate. What had broke Eren though. Was the mating bites that were on his love's scent glands._

_"L-Levi!" he heard Hanji shrike causing his mate to cry in fear and horror. His mate looked at him with a broken eyes as he lunch himself into his embrace, crying and wailing to the heavens. Eren didn't do anything but hold his mate as he curse the Gods._

_…_

_…._

_….._

_…._

_…_

_Eren wanted to kill Erwin, he wanted to kill Mikasa and Armin. They all deserve to die for what they had done to his mate. He saw how his mate had broke in front of him day after day, the only thing that kept his mate sane was their child that had survive by a miracle._

_What broke the last straw with Eren's sanity, was when Erwin forced his three month pregnant mate with four month pregnant Hanji, to fight in the final war._

_That war was a disaster, the corps were everywhere, going for miles and miles away. His mate had died in his arms talking his child away. He had hold to his lover's corps as he walked in the sea of body and bloods that paint the lands, he had found Hanji wailing near her mate Moblit with her miscarried child in her arms. She didn't want to leave him, the same with him with his mate, but he know they had too. With that Eren had left their mates and children buried under a Sakura tree with white flowers and carried Hanji to the walls._

_…_

….

…

"Eren!"

Eren snap out of his past shivering softly as he felt tears running down his face, Eren's hand were shivering violently, his body want to transform and roar to the sky.

He saw his mate run to his side and embrace him softly, cooing for him so he could calm down. Eren shiver even more biting his lips to stop his sobs as his mate's scent of roses circle around him trying to calm him down. Eren choke at that even more and start gasping for breath.

"I am sorry. I am sorry!" Eren chant as he was rocked from side to side gently by his mate. He didn't know why he had broke now from all the times. Maybe because he didn't have a time to grieve for 25 years, always trying to save the sanity he was able to mend. But he realize now, he couldn't run away from his past.

With that Eren pushed Levi away from him softly and run, he run, and run. Until he was sure that Levi wasn't following him, that he was away from the castle, away from everyone, that he was near the walls.

With that Eren bite his hand and turn into a titan. He roar, and climb the wall. When he reached the top of the wall, he jump to the other side and roar once again when he land safely.

With that Eren spent that night roaring and cursing the Gods on the cruel fate he was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself right now T-T
> 
> WHY?! WHY?! MY POOR BABIES!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, violent. And most important LEMON! (YOU HAVE BEEN WARN!) And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

"Ne, Levi? Did you hear of the heir from the royal family finally coming back?" Hanji asked as she look at him, though Levi was not paying any attention to anyone.

Levi chew his bottom lip nervously as he wait for his Alpha to return from wherever he was. It was 10 am now and the soldiers were training hard for the next expedition outside the wall a month from now. But still there is no sight of his Alpha around, his Omega whine at that and pressed his ears to his head, he felt like somehow this was all his fault, if only…..

He turn left and sigh, he need to find Eren. Levi raise his head and hope bloom in his chest as he saw Ymir and Historia. They will surely know where his Alpha had gone to after all they are his family.

With that Levi power-walked to them making them stop chatting and turn to him. Historia smile immediately at that and Ymir smirk and nodded her head in greeting.

Levi stopped near the two and bite his lip. "Did you see Eren?" he asked hoping the will say, Yes. Ymir and Historia looked at each other then at Levi.

"Weren't he with you?" Historia asked, after all she was sure that after Eren had found his mate he will try to have as much time as he can so the two could bond.

Levi sigh at that. "He was last night." He said then he frown and bite his lip. His Omega whine as he remember his Alpha's tears. "But then he…… he start crying and run out of the hall. I don’t know where he is right now."

Ymir gape at that followed by Historia, after all Eren never once cried, always growling and hissing if he is in distress. And if it didn’t work he will transform. Suddenly Ymir choke at that and looked at Levi. "Was he shivering? I mean violently and push you away." At Levi nod she curse and look at Historia. Eren had run to shift.

Historia looked at Levi gently, making the captain shift from foot to foot from that look. "He will be fine." Historia said as she hummed and looked at the captain. "He just need time, he will return soon."

Levi grunt softly at that but nodded his head nonetheless, he turn around at the soldiers only to see Eren walking to Ymir and Historia. "Eren!" Levi called out making Eren raise his head and look at him.

Eren then stood next to the three with a sigh crossing his arms over his chest, and look at his feet, leaning on the tree behind him. "Sorry about last night." He said still looking down.

Levi look at Eren with concern eyes and nodded his head. "Are you Ok?" h said gently to his Alpha he only get a nod in return as Eren push away from the tree.

"I am heading to my room." Eren grunt making Ymir look at him and narrow her eyes. Something was wrong.

"When was the last time you slept in?" she asked with a glare daring him to lie at her. Levi frown and look at his Alpha at that, even more worry at him then before.

Eren didn’t answer making Ymir frown at that, though before she could do a thing it was Levi who did. "Eren." Levi said softly making his mate look at him while cocking his head. "When was the last time you rest?" he look at his Alpha waiting.

Eren 'Tch'-ed softly at that and look to the side away from the three that were looking at him with worry. "Three days." He said after a short time of silence. Eren could never keep anything off of his mate, even if he wanted too.

Levi gasp at that in shock while the other were gaping at him. "Eren!" Historia said in fear, why did Eren do such a reckless thing? "Go to bed and sleep! Now!" she said as he stood in front of Eren making him huff and groan.

"Fine!" he said making the three sigh in relief. Eren look down biting his lip. "Just…. Just warn the Alphas not to touch or else." Eren said as he start walking with the three of them behind him to make sure that he will go to sleep.

Ymir curse as she heard him say that. it seems that it was more serious then she thought. She remember that sometimes Eren will snap when some Alphas touch him, she never know why but Eren had explain to her. _"Sometimes when you are at your breaking point. Your titan will try to protect you, and by that it will kill everything that it consider a threat. Which we name Alphas."_ so for him to be at that point it mean that something was really wrong.

Eren sigh at that, his memories were still fresh causing him, to try and lash at anyone that wasn’t an Omega, after all his titan may wanted to kill, but he and his titan cherish Omegas. Eren had been raised in Maria, when for it is people, Omegas are worships more than the walls.

Eren looked up only to see Erwin heading his way, with that fake smile of his. Eren swallow his growl, he doesn’t need this shit right now. He sidestep Erwin and headed to the castle, only to fell Erwin's hand on his arm. "Don’t. Touch. Me." He hissed in a dangerous voice making the soldiers look at him then back off with fear at Eren's scent.

Erwin frown at that and grip Eren's arm harder, after all he need Eren, he know that this man could give him the information he want.

"LET GO! NOW!" Ymir yell as she saw Erwin touching Eren and she curse, though it was too late it seems, Eren already had Erwin in a choking hold, making the other Alpha gasp for air.

Levi freeze at his mate terrifying growl, his Omega whine and whimper asking for forgiveness from his Alpha. He didn’t know what to do, will his Alpha come after him next? Because he didn’t tell him the truth? He could hear the screams and shout of the soldiers. Even the Alphas submits at that growl.

Historia then let out an Omegan cry making Eren stop. Then Ymir start clicking her teeth. Growling, hissing, whining, yelping. The two of them start acting like animals making the soldiers freeze at the display. In the end Eren let Erwin let go with a hiss, and start marching away.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ymir screamed at Erwin who was trying to get his breath under order. "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH? I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM?" she hissed at Erwin.

Erwin growl at that. "He attack! I did nothing wrong!" he said making Ymir growl at that and hiss in return.

"You did everything wrong! You don’t just go to him and touch him after he didn’t sleep for three days straight! Do you have any idea how hard it was for me to stop him? Tell me! Because he was clearly bend on killing you, so I will ask you. WHAT. DID. YOU. DO. TO. HIM?!" Ymir said ready to turn into a titan and attack. Eren may not have realize it, but he had hissed the name 'mate' and 'rape' in titan's language.

Historia was frozen at that and looked at Levi with teary eyes. She may not be able to speak titan's language because she doesn’t have the high voice cords they have. But Eren and Ymir had taught her how to understand it. And in this moment she wish she didn't.

Levi stood frozen at that. is that why his mate was crying last night? Because of Erwin? His Omega whine at him even more urging him to follow his mate. Levi bite his lip, he felt like he had failed his Alpha already. With that Levi turn away and headed to his office.

* * *

It had been a month since that day, and know the expedition was only just few minute away from them. Levi bite his lip as he look at Eren who was standing in front of him. it had been a month since that day, and day after day Levi could feel how his mate was slipping out of his reach, day after day his Omega had cursed him for denying them both happiness, but that doesn’t matter now because it seem like he had already lost his mate without even trying.

Levi looked down and raise the hood of his coat hiding his tear fill eyes. Levi straightened up as he saw the gates being opened, and wait until Erwin give his order. With a war cry everyone run outside the wall.

Levi and his squad were ordered to keep eyes on the new cadets, and they were doing fine. Levi saw a titan coming from 2 o'clock, he was ready to attack after all he had to take care of the children with them. Only before he was able to move, he heard the sound of wires being fired and he saw his mate. Levi heart stop and he was about to scream in horror, only for everyone freeze in shock as Eren moves with speed that not even Levi own.

They all watch amazed at the way Eren start killing titan after titan until they reached the forest of the huge trees. For the survey corps their nerves were on fire, after all they never saw that much of titans since the fall of Maria.

Eren looked forward and suddenly he shout. "THERE IS A HERD OF TITANS!" at those words all hell broke lost. The soldiers fired their wires to the trees trying to find a higher ground so they will be able to survive.

_Screams of horror._

_Titans being slain._

_Humans being eaten._

_And so on and on._

Levi had lost sight of his mate, and that by itself nearly made him have a heart attack if it wasn’t for his mate voice giving orders to the soldiers. Levi sigh in relief as he saw titan after titan falling on the ground, dead.

Though what made his blood run cold was when his gears stopped working, like there had been someone messing with them. Levi's body was slammed to a tree that had cut his path, making him give a gasp and a whine. Thankfully he had fallen on a branch and was able to grip it with both of his hands.

That was the worst mistake in his life, because shortly after that he was raised by a titan. He tried to get free, but no matter what, the titan's grip start crushing his body making him let out an Omegan cry.

Tears start running down Levi's face as the titan drooped him into its mouth, Levi tried to hold on, to escape, but to no use he was about to die. With that Levi closed his eyes and accept his fate. _I am sorry Eren_ ….

Before the titan was able to swallow him though, Levi felt someone griping his wrist, when he opened his eyes his heart stop as he saw his mate.

Eren had saw the titan and his heart had stopped as he saw that it was about to swallow his mate. _NOT AGAIN! PLEASE!_ He had prayed as he rush to his mate. Eren stopped the titan jaw from closing using his blade, he pulled his mate with all of his strength, throwing him on the thick branch.

Levi gasp softly as his body hit the branch. He raise his body seeing his mate in the titan's jaw. Levi moved fast trying to reach his mate, only for the titan jaw to close and that monster to swallow his mate, taking the only thing that Levi had cherished. "NO!" Levi shrike as he tried to run to the titan only to feel a hands pulling him back.

"Levi!" Hanji shout as she and Ymir pulled Levi away from the titan. Levi couldn’t move, the scent of horror and grieve suffocating them. Hanji looked at her boy and turn his face to her. "Levi! What happened?!" she asked trying to snap Levi out of his shock.

Tears start running down his face hard as sobs left his chest. "H-he e-eat my m-mate." Levi choked as it finally click in his brain, he had lost his mate, he had lost the only thing he love, and it was because of him!

Hanji freeze then curse and looked at the titan who walked away from then leaving a broken Omega who had lost everything.

Ymir press her lips into a thin line and looked at Historia who stood behind her. they both know that Eren was alive, but the question is will he reveal what he is?

"LOOK!" Historia point to the titan that had eat Eren. Levi look at the titan, only to see the head roll off of it's shoulders.

Silence.

That what had blanket the forest as a terrifying growl was heard. Eren stood in the place that the titan's head was supposed to be in. he had hardened his blade to be able to beheaded the titan from the inside.

The soldiers froze at the animalistic noise that was coming from the Alpha. Even the titans start whimpering and backing away.

"Run."

Eren had said that one word, it just took him one word to have the titans running away from him. though Eren didn’t let them. As fast as lightening he attack, killing titan after titan. Some titans even bowed for him, he didn’t care he killed them all.

The soldiers saw the massacre that was taking place in front of them. Looking at Eren now, they didn’t know who was the real monster. The titans or him.

Levi tears were striking down his face, but this time in joy. His mate had survived, his mate was alive, with him!

Levi saw Eren sway on top of the last titan he killed and he panic, Ymir saw that and she fire her hocks and held Levi heading toward Eren. Once Ymir had dropped him, he run straight to his mate. Embracing him before he fall down.

Levi sobs and whine as he bury his face in his mate's chest. He heard a soft croon and looked at his mate with a heartbroken face. "I am sorry Alpha!" He cried tears refusing to stop.

"Shh, it is Ok. My Omega." Eren croon again hiding his mate near his scent glands making his mate calm down.

* * *

When they had return to the walls, Levi had refuse to leave his mate's side, even when everyone back away from Eren in fear, Levi held into his mate not letting go. Ymir and Historia just smiled at them with soft faces, happy that Eren had finally found his mate.

When they had reached the H.Q. Levi didn’t give Eren anytime to react. He dragged his mate to his room and close the door to it. His Omega had fell into heat, making Levi pant as his was near his heat too, His Omega was hoping to lure his Alpha, not wanting his Alpha to leave again.

Levi looked at the floor in shame waiting for his Alpha to lash at him for hiding his secret. He felt the Alpha coming near him and he stiff, just to feel a warm arms circling him. "I missed you love." His Alpha said making Levi break down and start sobbing.

"Sorry! I am sorry! I-" Levi was cut as his Alpha kissed him softly on the forehead. Levi sniff and looked at his Alpha waiting for what he will say.

Eren just smiled making Levi flushed. He carry Levi bridal style, lowering him gently on the bed making Levi's breath hitch. "It is Ok love." With that he lower his hood and scarf, showing his mate the face that he had hide for three years.

Levi gasp at his mate's beauty, what had drown him even more were his eyes. One as gold as the sun, while the other had the color of a beautiful pond near the mountains. His mate's long hair hiding his face like a curtain, like it was trying to his him from the world. Levi was star struck with what he saw, making his mate laugh softly at him.

Levi flush at that as he felt his mate kissing his neck near his scent glands, making Levi meow softly, offering more of his neck to his mate, and he whimper softly. As he felt his mate taking his clothes off slowly while teasing him.

Levi opened his eyes to look at his mate who also took his clothes off smiling at him gently, caressing his skin with his slightly rough hands, He whine. eyes widened and took everything his mate was going to give. Eren drank in the sound, closing his eyes with a hum. He inhaled deeply, taking in Levi’s scent. He had missed his mate, his love, his Omega. The last 25 years were torture, that he had begged the Gods to end.

His eyes open and he look at his mates flushed face and smile, he had missed his mate. Levi flush as he felt his heat hitting him hard making his body heat up with every touch his mat give. He whimper in embarrassment as he felt his ass slick and ache to be filled.

"E-Eren…Alpha!, I…" Levi stuttered and he look down with a little sniff. Eren croon softly as he saw his mate lose at that, he leaning back taking the sight of his beautiful mate in front of him.

"It is Ok love." Eren crooned "Tonight we will finally be together." Levi’s eyes flashed at that awing at his Alpha. "I love you Levi. I love you. I want to protect you, fight for you, take your burdens." Eren leaned in and nipped Levi’s ear, whispering. "To always stay with you, please don’t leave me Again." He pulled back and stared at the raven haired male. "Let me." He cupped Levi’s cheek, his thumb caressing it.

Levi stared back, panting. God how he burned for this man, how much he love him…but he was so used to being alone, he was used to being a shame of an Omega. So He hesitated. "Eren-"

"Let. Me." Eren purr, hips grinding into Levi’s. The shorter man gasped and blinked back tears. He was tired. Tired of sacrificing everything, tired of being Humanity’s Strongest. He was tired of fighting this, tired of being a shame of an Omega; tired of telling himself he didn’t want the Alpha currently kneeling over him. This man who made him laugh and reminded him what it meant to be innocent. To look forward to each day, even with such a heavy burden he was so damn happy to be…. alive for the first time in years.

He nodded, one quick jerk of his head. "Yes." He reached his hand out and mirrored Eren’s action, cupping his cheek. "Be mine, Alpha." He rocked his hips up. "Make me yours." He ran his tongue under Eren’s jaw in a kitten lick. Eren's chest rumple with pride at that and gently took his lover's lips into his.

Eren pulled back and gazed reverently at the man below him. "Thank you. Thank you for letting me in."  _for not running away this time._

Levi smile softly at that. "No, thank _you_ , love." He whisper as He rolled his hips up, rubbing his erection against the Alpha. Eren groaned and chuckled, a deep sound that sent waves of pleasure down Levi’s spine.

Eren nuzzled his neck and rasped "Just enjoy love." Levi’s eyes closed and he gave himself over to the dizzying freedom of submission.

Eren grabbed Levi's wrists and kissed them softly. He then leaned in and kissed Levi, gently, rocking his hips forward. Levi moaned and lifted his hips to meet Eren's.

Eren sighed as he stared at the ridges of smooth muscle bared to him and groaned before dropping his head to lick and bite at the exposed flesh. He gripped Levi's hips hard enough to bruise and worshiped every inch of alabaster flesh he could see.

Levi then wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and pulled him forward until he fell onto the Omega. "Love me Eren." He asked desperately in his Alpha's ear. "Love me, I need it." He squeezed his thighs together, against his Alpha’s hips. "I need you."

Eren smiled at that and thrust gently against the man beneath him, grabbing his thighs and hoisting them over his hips. He grabbed his dick and lined himself up with Levi's dripping hole. He pressed against the ring of twitching muscle, but waited until Levi's gaze focused and their eyes met.

"I love you." Levi rasped, before his love had enter him gently, Levi's eyes closed and he purr softly as he was finally filled. His body jerked softly, heels locking Eren's body against him, one of his hand held his Alpha's, and the other circled his mate's neck as he give his love a soft kiss. Sweat glistened on the Alpha's muscles as he held himself still, Levi whined and shifted, wanting his mate to move. Eren waited, shaking, and stared down at Levi.

He was finally with his love once again. Levi was cut off gasp softly as Eren pushed into him. He sat back on his feet and grabbed Levi's thighs, pulling them flush against him. He gripped the pale, trembling limbs as he thrust his hips softly, never once letting go of his Omega's hand. Levi was in heaven, each rock of Eren's hips rocked against his prostate, slamming into that sensitive spot over and over. Levi lay back and took it, took everything his Alpha had to give, gasping and moaning as Eren took him.

Levi's hips shot upward and he came with a cry. He kept his grip on Eren's neck as the taller man’s hips began stuttering. He hesitated a split second before turning his head and baring his neck to Alpha who was giving him the love he want disparately.

"Love." Eren breathed in wonder. He dropped his head to the Omega's neck and licked a stripe across the pale skin laid out to temptingly before him. "Love you." His eyes screwed shut as his knot swelled within the Omega. He latched onto Levi's neck, biting down hard on his scent gland and draw blood. Levi gasped and shook for a second, smaller orgasm rocked him. Levi stroked Eren's hair as they breathed in each other's arms, recovering their senses.

After a few minutes Eren released Levi's neck, licking the torn skin in an attempt to soothe and heal it. Levi purr at that and sigh softly. "I love you." He whispered looking in his mate's eyes.

Eren smiled for the first time in years as he look at his love. "I love you too, my heart." Levi smile at that snuggling into his mate, taking the warmth the he was given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! MY BABIES ARE HAPPY!  
> P.S: This is how I imagine Eren when he look older. HOT! RIGHT? XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, SURPRISE! cursing, sadness(?), violent(?). And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

Levi mewled softly as his Alpha kept him keening and arched into his body. His Slightly long nails were digging into his Alpha's back trying to hold for dear life. as the Omega was closer to finishing than his Alpha. The noises were beautiful to Eren and he had to held his growl every time he saw his mate lost in euphoria.

Levi's quivering thighs were tight around the Alpha's waist, not letting the Alpha have any room to pull away from him.

"R-right there Alpha!…Please! Knot me, knot me…" Levi whimpered softly to his mate, he was slicker and slicker with each thrust and his partner had to pull and push more to have his body accept him. "Alpha…" Levi whimpered.

"Shh… It is alright little Omega, I am here." Eren said softly a he hold his mate gently and drove into him even more, making Levi whine and whimper even more.

Levi's back arched when his mate brushed his prostate. Hot cum spurted from the raven haired male as he released without a warning. He spurred his Alpha to press the knot inside, Levi made a squawking noise as his Alpha knot him. the Alpha released with grunt holding his mate tightly to his chest. Levi clung tightly to his Alpha with whimpers as a second release was ripped of him.

Levi mewled softly when the Alpha turn around on his back and place him on his chest. Levi then start purring softly as he felt his Alpha's hand running throw his hair gently whispering how beautiful and brave Levi was and how he loved him more than anything in the world.

It had been a week since Levi had fell into his heat, a week since he and Eren had mate. And today was their last day together before they had to face the world once more. but he had to say, he was finally happy, he didn't fell this happy since Isabel and Farlan pass away and left him.

"Eren…" Levi said softly and gave him a very small smile then he frown and stiff as he remember that he had neglect telling his Alpha about him being useless. Unconsciously he release a distress scent making Eren stiff and look around only to see no one with them.

"Love? Is something wrong?" he asked softly holding Levi to his chest tightly, scent marking him as he release a calming scent hoping that his mate will calm down and tell him what is wrong.

Levi shake his head as he sniff and hide his face near Eren's scent glands. Eren frown at that then realization paint his face and he sigh and smile gently. "It is Ok, little Omega. I promise everything is going to be alright." Eren croon softly scent marking his mate until his mate smell like him.

Eren then lean down and kissed Levi's sweaty forehead and nuzzled his hair making Levi sniff even more at that. his Omega give a whine at that and looked down in shame. "I…..I am barren." Levi whisper as tears gathered in his eyes. It is better early then late, even if his mate end up hating him, at least he tasted what it meant to be loved by his Alpha first.

Eren hummed softly then smiled, running his hand across Levi's back. "It is Ok, love it doesn't matter." He said with a croon, making Levi look at him with wide teary eyes.

"B-b-but…." Levi wasn't able to continue as Eren kissed him on the lips softly making him go quite and look at his mate for an answer.

Eren just smile at that looking at his beautiful mate. "You may not know that love, but I am from different culture. In that culture, we worship Omegas more than the walls. For us Omega are the reason we are alive today. as for barren Omegas they are worshiped more, because of the pain that they always go through."

Eren saw his mate hear every word he said closely and he smiled at that. "That is why we Alphas always try to help our Omegas to forget that pain. Even if it meant adopting a child for them."

That made Levi gasp and he look at his mate with shock. "But Alphas always kill the children that are from another Alphas!" Levi told him, and it was true! After all he had saw how Alphas had killed innocent children in the underground after they had mate with the mother of the said child.

Eren scrunch his nose in disgust at the bad taste this words put in his mouth. "That may be true if it was wall Sina and Rose, love. But I am from Maria, and for us when an Alpha kill a child then he will be executed by that crime, even if the child was another Alpha's son. My own mother had adopt a child when the child's parents were killed, though father was over joy about having a daughter more than my own mother." He sigh softly lips twitching up at the memory, he then looked at his mate who look down and bite his lip.

"I am sorry for hiding that secret." His mate murmur and hide his face in Eren's chest, making Eren hummed at that.

"You needed time. I understand that, love. So don't beat yourself about it." Eren then raise Levi's head and pressed their foreheads together. "I love you so much  _mein Herz_. so don't ever doubt it." He then give his Omega a soft kiss, making Levi smile and kiss Eren softly.

"Love you more." Levi said softly and let his Alpha trail kisses all around his face while he purr softly at that. "What language was that?" he hummed as his mate sucked on his scent gland making him purr even more.

Eren smiled at that and hummed softly. "Germany." He then nuzzled his mate and looked at him with a soft smile. "Are you ready to face the real world?" he smirk at his mate's pout.

"…I will try." Levi mutter as he nuzzled Eren's cheek softly. That only made Eren laugh and shake his head at his mate.

* * *

 

Levi watch his mate from his place on the bed as his mate put his scarf and hood hiding his face again. Levi pout at that and glared at the clothes that was hiding his mate from him. Eren saw that and laughed walking to his mate and kissed him on the forehead.

"I don't like other people looking at me. Tell me  _mein Herz._ Are you Ok with other Omegas drooling at me?" Eren smirk at his mate's growl and hummed. "Thought so." He then carried his Omega bridal style and give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Time to leave." He then put his mate down and headed to the door with his mate beside him.

Once the two of them reached the dining hall everyone looked at them in shock. It was Ymir whistle and Historia's joyful laugh what woke them up.

"FINALLY! And here I thought that short stack here will always be alone!" said Hanji who run to hug Levi then turn to Eren with a smirk. "Tell me your secret! I am dying to know what you did~"

"Hanji!" Levi's face turn red as he glare half heartedly at Hanji who smile at him softly. Once the three were seated. (Levi in Eren's lap) and Hanji near Ymir and Historia (Who also was in Ymir lap) and Levi's squad who were smirking and winking at them, in both sides.

Eren look at the two and smile as he saw the mating mark. "Congratulation on presenting and becoming mates." He said making Ymir who present as an Alpha smirk and Historia to blush.

"You too." Ymir said as she looked at Levi's mating mark. "I am happy that you finally decided to still. Jaeger mister." She smile innocently as the growl that was send her way.

"Stop calling me by this names." He hiss making her shrug and hummed softly hugging Historia tightly making her a shield from Eren's rage.

Historia rolled her eyes at that and huffed with a scowl. "That is low Ymir, even for you." She mumble making Eren smirk.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Ymir said with a smirk making Historia pout and elbow her in the stomach. Ymir grunt at that. "Damn Eren! What are you teaching her?!"

Eren just shrug and purr softly as his mate nuzzling under his jaw. Hanji squeal at that and laughed at Levi's blushing face, she was happy that Levi had finally found his love.

Just when Eren was about to talk he heard a shout, so he turn around to look at what happen. He scowl at what he saw, He saw Nanaba, Mike's mate being pushed around for being an Omega. in the past that had happen even when she show them her mating marks, that is why she was always with Mike.

Eren growled at that and lower his mate. Levi looked at him then at what he was looking at and he scowl.  _Can't that bastard get that she was mated and fuck off?_  Eren then headed to Nanaba growling.

That stopped the man who was with his friends. "What is going on?" Eren asked as he let some of his scent lack.

Nanaba look at him and sigh in relief as she smell that he was mated. _Good a mated Alpha._  she looked at him and scowl softly. "They are harassing me." She told the Alpha in hope that he will do something.

Eren growled at that and look at the six teens with frown. They only present this year and they already chasing an Omega that wasn't their own. "Back off Alpha, she has a mate." Eren hiss in his Alphan voice making the kids back off a little.

The teen frown and shoot Nanaba a nasty look. "WHORE!" he said then he pushed her making her whimper as she hit the wall.

At that whimper Eren lost it. He slap the teen making him fall on his ass, and look at him like a fish out of water.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" said two of the boy's friends as they march to Eren in hope that they will scare him. Eren only twitch at that and slap the two of them, making them squeals and run away.

"HEY! YOU CAN'T JUST-" the fourth who said that was also slapped making him trip on his own two feet.

Another brat who wasn't even present yet walked to him from the left with his friend, only for Eren to slap him hard. "Are you alright?!" his friend asked only for Eren to slap him too.

The people in the dining hall look at this with their jaw on the floor as another wave of useless teens come to stop Eren.

"Eren!" said a person that Eren was sure was with him in 104 cadet, Eren only rolled his eyes and slapped him hard, making him curse.

The same went with the boys two friends making them look at him in shock and fear.

Eren then saw two unpresent shits, so he headed for them, he saw one of them hide his face with his hands and he snort. He slap the person on the right, and when the other lower his hands he slap him.

Eren then saw an Alpha sitting in his chair laughing at the sight and he scowl, he went to the Alpha and slap him making him shut up and look at him in fear, as he smelled the scent of rage coming from Eren.

"Alright! What is going on here?" Eren heard Erwin yell and head to him Eren smirk at that and slap Erwin when he was near him.  _pay back, bitch!_

Eren smirk as he saw Erwin falling on the floor from the hard slap, he saw half of the squad leaders head his was and he hummed.

"Eren Y-" a slap shut the man who dare to talk back to him.

Two more went down making the rest shiver in fear as they come near him. an idiot person who tried to come from behind end up with the same fate.

Eren grow tired and bored with that so he slapped two at the same time. Three people later and you could see how the dining hall had turn into a war zone with all of the bodies on the floor that were whining and shivering in fear from Eren.

"If I saw you near an Omega again. It will be more than a slap! Got it?" he growl at the Alphas making them nod in fear. "Are you Ok?" he ask Nanaba who blink and nodded at that.

her Omega told her that the this Alpha was not a danger, consider he only slapped the Alphas. Nanaba sweat at that, thank God that Mike wasn't with the idiots who get slapped.

Eren then head to his seat, that his shocked mate was sitting on. (HAHAHA. OMFG! I am SOOO sorry but I Couldn't help myself. *Giggle than Fall from my chair on my ass and rolled around laughing* here is the link [:D](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u-RVYW_HvxE) )

"Holy fuck!" Levi's squad exclaim as Eren sit on his seat making his mate set in his lap again. Ymir gulp and look at the people who were still on the floor, and hide behind Historia hoping that she wasn't the next target.

Hanji blink at that with her jaw on the floor. Half of the room who were still in their seats though it was the Omegas who shrug and return to their food. "Did you just bitch-slap everyone and made them wet themselves?" she asked with wonder. Maybe the titans run away because of the slaps that he will deliver?

Levi just blink and then blow out laughing. Everyone looked at the Omega who was giggling and hiding his face in his Alpha's chest. The omega won't deny it, but he would have done the same if their roles were reveres.

Eren just hummed at his mate giggles and smiled, if slapping those good for nothing Alphas will make his mate smile like that, then he will do it again.

"I didn't see you go into your God mode for years now." Laughed a voice behind Eren, making everyone turn to it.

The people who were behind them shocked everyone making them stand as fast as they can and salute to them. Eren just snort in his seat and made his mate sit in his lap once more.

"Dot Pixis and Darius Zackly. Why are you here?" Eren asked in bored tone as he look at the two mates. Those two were the first Alphas in the history to have Each other as a fated mate, though Mike was behind them looking at the mascara in front of him with a blink.

Pixis laughed at that and Zackly snort while shaking his head. "We come to see you, though we didn't realize that you went God on those shitty Alphas." Zackly said with a hum smirking as he saw some of the Alphas were still whining on the floor.

Pixis just grin and nodded his head at that then he looked at Levi then at Eren and smile. "Congratulation on finding your mate." He said making Eren hummed and nodded his head.

Levi blink at that and the rest of the people look at Eren in shock "Do you know them?" he asked his mate making his mate nodded his head.

Pixis snort at that. "Of course he does. After all we are old friends. Don't let his look fool you, he is as old as walls!" Pixis smirk at that and laugh at Eren's growl.

"At least I got the looks! what about you two?" Eren grumble making Zackly roll his eyes and Pixis to smirk. Levi blink at that, he never asked Eren about his age, so does that mean he was older?

Ymir seat in her seat with Historia and smirked at Levi's look. "He is twenty…. Something?" She point at Eren when she said that making Eren grunt. "Don't let those old men fool you."

Pixis snort at that and shook his head, then he took the seat across from Eren with Zackly beside him. as the saw Erwin come limping to them and glare at Eren who hummed in victory as he saw the purple bruise on Erwin's cheek. Erwin set on his seat and was about to talk to Pixis only to be cut by the man as he ignore him and start talking to Eren.

"The meeting is in three days Eren, so that meant we have to travel to Sina today if we wanted to be on time." Pixis state as he fish out his Alcohol and took a swing.

Eren frown at that and hummed. "This early?" he asked and sigh as he held his mate close to him, Levi purr as his mate nuzzled his hair.

Zackly sigh and cross his arms over his chest. "They wanted the meeting to be done with as soon as possible. I don't blame them really I want to end it too." He said making Eren hummed.

"Fine. Let's go." Eren said as he lower his mate on the chair making his mate frown at that. Eren smile gently and look at Ymir and Historia, he hissed something making the two of them narrow their eyes and nodded.

Eren then look at his mate with a gently smile, he took off his scarf and put it around his mate's neck. "I will come back soon." He said kissing his mate on the forehead, making Levi flush and nod his head at that.

With that the three Alphas headed to the carriage that will take them to wall Sina leaving everyone wondering.

_Who is Eren Yeager?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry couldn't help it with all of the angst in the story, and I was bored.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, violent. And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

_"This way….. My King." Keith said as he start walking away._

_Eren freeze as he heard that then narrow his eyes and start following Keith._

_Once the reached Keith's room, Eren look at Keith up and down. How did Keith know about his past? Or better known as his future. Eren was about to ask but Keith looked at him with a smile. "I know that you are confuse My king, but please be open minded about what we are going to talk about." Keith explain as he open the door._

_Once Eren entered the room he saw two people he didn't think he will ever see them again. Dot Pixis and Darius Zackly. They two of them had died after the final war when the truth was out. The three of them had become friends after Historia had claimed the throne, and the two of them had helped him in taking his revenge on Erwin who had hide as soon as the war had start. They were his family and he was happy that they were alive._

_"Eren! Long time I haven't seen you in, my friend." Pixis said as he laughed softly making Eren look at him with wonder, and even more confuse then before._

_It seems like Zackly had saw that and sigh. "Let's sit down. I will explain." Eren sigh at that but he did what Zackly had said, he lower his scarf and took off his hood, after all if he will talk to those two. Then he will talk to them face to face._

_"Explain." Eren said looking at the three of them, something was going on here, and he didn't know if it was good or bad._

_Zackly cleaned his throat and look at Eren in the eyes. "Before you freak out. I want to say that we remember." He said making Eren furrow his brows. "We remember the future Eren. we remember the war, the titan shifters, you holding the coronations then becoming the king. Everything." Zackly said looking at Eren waiting for him to do something._

_Eren just look at them blankly as it all sink in him that they remember him as their king. but the question is… "How?" he ask hoping it was a sick joke or better a nightmare._

_They look at each other then at Eren. "Your titan's power." It was Keith who inform him by this making Eren stare blankly at him. "When you present as an Alpha. we gain our memories a year later, and not just us three, no there are people from high statues who gain their memories as will."_

_Eren didn't know if he should laugh his ass off at that or growl and turn to a titan. It seems like he can't run from his past no matter how he tried. "Why are you telling me this?" he wanted to know and in the same time he don't._

_"We want you to have your throne back, Eren. we want our king back! Can't you see the end of the walls looming on us, because of Marley's village and because of the Reiss?" Pixis glared at him making Eren growl at the memories._

_When the final was had finish, the people inside the walls had discover that there were people who lived outside of the walls, villages that are all around the world. And Marley was a titan shifting village who had called war on them because the Reiss had took the titan shifting secret from them and the royal family heir Grisha Yega, who holds the Yega bloodline (That was before his father had escape to wall Maria) then they create those mindless titans, then throw those titans at Marley. Only for the village to fight back and declare a war on the Reiss but not the people inside the walls, because they had discover that the Reiss used the coordinate to erase the people's minds about the truth. Even the titan shifters that destroyed Maria weren't from them. But his half-brother Zeke had sent them to gain the coordinate so he will have the power to destroy the walls and Marley. In his era of ruling he was able to make peace with Marley and kill Zeke, after that Eren had become a legend in the walls and Marley for being their savior._

_"I will not marry Historia!" Eren hissed at them, if they thought that he will leave the only chance in him being with Levi again then they are dead wrong!_

_They three looked at Eren with soft smiles. "Who said anything about marring Historia." Pixis said as he look at him with gentle eyes, they know how much Eren had suffer after his mate death, and if they have the power to stop it then they will._

_Eren frown at that and looked at them. "But-" he was cut by Keith as he smirk and clean his throat._

_"Like we said there are people from high statues that remember their life." Keith then looked at Zackly who was humming._

_"And those people want to help you gain your throne back." Zackly smirk as he look at Eren waiting for him to say something._

_Eren narrow his eyes and cross his arms over his chest, if this was true, then he could end the final war before it even start! "I will accept." Eren said after a long silence. "Though I will be the one to chose my OWN MATE. Is that clear?" at the smiles and nods of heads Eren sigh. "You can gather them for a meeting and we will discuss about me being back on the throne again."_

_The loud "YES, MY LORD!" was hear in the cabin loudly. And Eren wondered if he made the right choice._

* * *

Eren sigh as he remember what had happen to him weeks ago, he still wonder if this was a good idea to return as a ruler of the walls, but if it will stop the war from breaking out again, he will do it.

"How many are there?" Eren ask as he look at the two people who was chatting about the plan, they will soon reach wall Sina an hour or two and they will be there.

Pixis hummed at that. "With the three of us there will be totally nine peoples, all from a higher places in the military or religion or the supplying. so you don't have to worry about it. You meet Nile, he will be there too." At that Eren nodes his head and look out of the window once more.

An hour pass and Eren could see Sina's main gate in front of him, he hummed at that they will be there soon.

Once they enter Sina they headed to the capital, and Eren looked around the place, everything was different from his era. In his era the walls had flourish in and out, was it with their machines and life or their trades with Marley and other villages. Eren hummed as the carriage stopped.

"We will continue walking from here." Pixis said making Eren sigh in relief at that, he will finally be able to stretch his legs.

"Eren….?!"

Eren heard his name being called and he look at who had called him, only to see Mikasa and Armin looking at him with shock.

Eren throw a side glance at his two friends seeing them nodded and he headed to see what Mikasa and Armin want from him. even if he hated them, his mother had taught him to forgive, and considering that Levi and he are mates now, he could finally let go of his deep hate for them and start a clean page.

Once he stood before them, the two of them look at their feet in awkward silence. Then they look at Eren. they didn't know how to treat Eren anymore, and not to forget that they hadn't talked to him for two years straight.

Eren saw their faces and took a pity on them, he too didn't know how to treat them, after all his first meeting with them after 25 years was a fight. He look at their scent glands only to see a mating marks in there and he hum at that. "Congratulation and presenting and becoming mates." Eren murmur as he look at them.

"Y-yeah…thanks?" Armin said as he look at Eren. he and Mikasa really wanted to apologize to their friend, it took them three years to realize that they have been wrong, but late if better then never… right? The only problem here that the two of them didn't know what to say.

Eren hummed at that and cocked his head. "So tell me you two. What will you do if I killed your mate." He ask in a bored tone. It was only a second after he said that and a high pitched growl come from Mikasa in a warning. Eren had to smirk at that, it was cruel he know, but he had to say it. "So know you realized what you have done, when you said that about my mate." That made Mikasa stiff and look at the ground in shame followed by Armin.

"We are sorry." She whisper as the smell of guilty and sadness coming from her in waves. "We are sorry. We realize that we were in wrong and we are sorry." She said hoping that Eren will forgive them, even if he didn't want anything to do with them, at least they wanted the guilty to stop!

Eren look at the two and sigh. "I forgive you." He said making their head shoot to look at him in disbelieve, did Eren really forgive them? "But that is all I will offer forgiveness and nothing more, I hope you will understand." He said making them nodded their heads at that.

"Thank you." Armin said with a sniff as tears start gathering in his eyes, even if Eren didn't want anything to do with them, at least he forgive them on their foolish mistake.

"C-congratulation to you t-too." Mikasa stuttered between sobs, even if she had turn out to be an Alpha and Armin's mate. She still turn into a child when she was with Eren.

"On y-your m-mating." Armin said as he whip his tears away and smile happily at Eren. it wasn't until the two of them had present that they realize how much foolish were they to think, that Eren's mate will take him away from them, it was them that made Eren leave and not his innocent mate. They had wanted to apologize, to say sorry over and over again to Eren and his mate. But they had never found the courage to go to Eren and his mate and do that.

Eren look at the two of them and give a soft smile, for the first time since he saw the two. It seems like they had learn their lesson, there is no reason to stay mad at them for a future that will never happen. He then raise his hands and ruffled Mikasa's and Armin's hair making the two of them laugh and sob in happiness in the same time.

"I am proud of you two." Eren said making them nod their head and look at Eren. if it mean to start once again from the zero with Eren, then they will gladly do that if it would mean that their brother will be back. "I have to go now."

The two of them nodded at that as they saw Eren walk away. But this time they knew that they will meet him in the future, and the next time maybe they will finally return like how they have been one day.

…

….

…..

….

…

"So what happened over there?" Pixis asked Eren as he look over Mikasa and Armin who were smiling softly and chatting happily with one another.

Eren look at Pixis with a small smile. "What should have happen 25 years ago." With that the three continue their way until they reached a fancy house, Eren raise his brow at that but hummed. It seems like he will seal his fate in this place.

Once Eren and the rest entered the house, they were led by a butler to the office of the owner. And once Eren enter he studied the six people who were in the room.

Other then Pixis, Zackly, and himself. There stood Kenny Ackerman near the window, with a whisky glass in his hand. That made Eren raise a brow, but he shrug, even if he doesn't have a great memory with the bastard, help is help.

Sitting on one of the chairs praying was Minister Nick, the man was praying a prayer that the people used to pray for him in the future so that the attack titan will protect them, and in the future the culture of the walls always prayed that prayer because of who he had become.

Keith was sitting on one of the chairs talking to Nile who was sitting on one of sofas and nodding every now and then.

Sitting with Nile, were Hannes and Dimo Reeves, the two of them scowling as they talk about something that he didn't want to catch.

Though Eren will admit that he was a little bit shocked about who he had saw, but it was right, this people are the ones who have more said in what is going inside the wall. Even Hannes who had become a squad leader, know more people then Shingashina had house in it is space.

"Well, I see that everyone is finally here." Zackly said making the room go quite as they look at Eren then at the two.

"Finally! I thought that I will have to stay here for longer. Do you know how hard it was for me to throw that Reiss bastard off?" Kenny said as he put the glass on the window shell making Nick glare at him.

Eren roll his eyes at that and lower his hood making everyone look at his face, especially his eyes. "Then you should have considered that I am three days away from this hell hole. No offence Nick, but I am not a fan of Sina when Reiss is still alive." Nick just wave that away with a nod.

"Then if everything is still, please take a sit so the meeting will start." Said Pixis as he took a seat with Zackly on the second sofa, followed by Kenny.

They all look at Eren who sit on the office's chair behind the desk and cross his arms looking over them. "You want me to be the king again, and that is fine by me, but put that into your mind, that I am already mated. So that mean I will not marry Historia and be able to accesses the throne from there, so tell me what you have in mind. We can't just kill Reiss and Fritz and say that I am the king, just like a drop of a hat." Eren said as he look at the Alphas in the room.

That made everyone in the room look at each other and start murmuring, Eren just waited for them to finish and tell him what they had in mind. Once the room become quite he look at them again, waiting for their suggestions.

"You don't have to mate lady Historia. Your mate humanities strongest will actually show the power and authority that the new royal family will have." Dimo said as he look at Nick.

Nick nodded looking at Eren. "You have to show your titan to the people, and tell them the truth of the walls."

"As for Reiss and Fritz, we could publically executed them by all the crime they had done." Kenny said as he put his hat down.

"And the most important, you will have to use the coordinate to alert the memories of the people inside the walls." Zackly said as he look at Eren.

Eren frown at that and sigh. "And what a change a kingdom that was build on lies will bring by destroying the first that was build on lies too?" Eren asked irritant at what they had told him.

"Your kingdom won't be build on lies." Hannes said making Eren raise his brow at that. if the kingdom wasn't going to b like the first, then what would it be?

"It is easy, Your highness. The past and the future have to meet to create a kingdom that wasn't build on lies. " Nile said as he look at Eren then at Pixis who hummed.

"But On an Alternate world. We know that once you show the people, the past or the future you want, even us can't survive the memories changing. we had accept this, and wanted to change what is going inside the walls. Even if it meant lying for the peoples greatest good." Pixis looked at Eren waiting for what the man will say.

Eren looked at the desk in deep thought, then he snort a laugh making the men look at him. "It seems like the people will know I am 43." He murmur making the rest snort and laugh at that. "Hey! At least I got the look. And will still have my youthful look even after years and years because of my power."

The rest look at Eren with a sly smirks. "Wow! Kid that is a little harsh, don't you think." Keith asked as he look at Eren making the man smirk and hum.

"So what time do you want to start?" Eren ask as he look at them. He want to start the mission as soon as the can, because there is the possibility of Levi being pregnant with their child and he have to protect them both.

The other hummed and looked at each other. "Let the remorse that we spread still first." Hannes said as he looked down.

"The true heir that will free the walls and help the people, that the royal family tried to kill so he run away has return. And the day you will take the crown you will show your titan and use the coordinate." Kenny hummed at that and smirk. "I already spread this rumor in the underground, they will follow you because you will bring them freedom." Kenny explain making Eren hum.

"The poor villages in the wilds are already waiting for the heir to come." Dimo said as he sigh and look at Eren.

Eren looked at them with a deep look. "How many soldiers and followers do we have?" he asked as he looked at them.

"You have all of the Anti-Personnel Control Squad. they Remember, so we are with you." Kenny said took his hat and wore it.

"Not all of the military police, half if we considered the higher ranks." Nile sigh at that and grunt in distaste.

"Half of the if not all of the Garrison are there too." Pixis hummed as he looked around the room for any alcohol.

"The walls culture is there too." Nick said making the people blink at him in shock. "WHAT?" Nick snap making them blink and smiled innocently, making Eren snort and nodes his head at Nick in a 'Thank you'

"Like I said the wild villages and other cities in wall Rose are with you." Dimo said.

Eren nodded at that, it seems like half, if not all of the walls got his back in what he plan on doing. And that was a good thing consider what they are about to do will be risky.

They just have to wait for the right time.

* * *

 

Levi hummed happily as he adjust Eren's scarf and tool a sniff of it, even after a week of not seeing his mate, the scarf still smell like his mate. Levi smiled even more as he remember that his mate will return soon! His Omega purr at that and sit waiting , his mate will come and the two of them could finally get to know each other more.

Levi heard the door opened and he frown, he look up only to see Erwin gazing at him with a hard stare, making his Omega uncomfortable. Levi frown and stood up walking around his desk and cross his arms when he lean on his desk.

"What do you want, Erwin?" Levi said coldly. After all his Omega was hissing at the Alpha in the room that was looking at him.

Erwin look at Levi and scowl. "Why  _him_?" he spit the word with bitterness as his scowl become deep.

Levi frown at that and hiss in a warning as he Saw Erwin headed his way. "He is my mate." He growled showing his mating marks to Erwin making the latter stop in his place and look at them. "So I will say it only once! Back the fuck off Alpha, I have a mate!" he hissed and growled as he saw Erwin growled at him.

Erwin growled at Levi. HOW DARE HE?! Didn't he save him from the underground with those pathetic friends of his? He had done everything for Levi! Even if it meant getting rid of those pathetic leeches with him, so that they won't hold him back anymore. And Levi own him by taking him as his mate and baring his children! Not spreading his legs to some strange Alpha like a whore! He will teach him though.

Erwin headed Levi's way and tried to catch the Omega. Only for the omega to use his speed and get out of his way, though Erwin was able to grip Levi's hand in a tight hold nearly cracking it.

"THE FUCK? LET GO!" Levi shut as he tried to break free from Erwin's hold, only for the Alpha to throw him around making his back hit the wall.

Levi slid along the wall and give an Omegan cry, unconsciously he shelled his stomach, making Erwin look at that and give a high pitched snarled and march to Levi only to be stopped by a growl coming from the door.

The two of them look at the person who entered the room, only to see Hanji with Ymir and Historia. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Hanji shrike as she run to Levi with Historia. The two of them standing over Levi protecting him while hissing at Erwin.

Erwin growl at that. "I was teaching my mate a lesson! So back the fuck off!" he growl at them, but stopped by Ymir dangerous growl.

"He already have a mate you sick fuck! If you don't leave him now I will kill you." She showed him her blade. Conforming that she will do it if that psycho didn't back off, she will do it like she had promised Eren.

Erwin growled at that then huffed and straighten himself. He then headed to the door and look at Levi. "We aren't finish here. And get rid of that spawn you are carrying or else…" he growled making Ymir hiss and push him out of the office slamming the door in his face.

She then run to Levi who was shaking on the floor, rocking himself back and forth while calling Eren's name. she curse and look for Eren's scarf, only to see it on the floor. As fast as she can she snatch it and putting it near Levi.

Levi saw it and snatch it, wearing it and breathed in his mate's scent. Calming his panicking Omega down. His hand was still on his stomach, trying to protect himself from any danger that will come. Ymir saw that and curse loudly making them all look at her.

Ymir gulp in fear at the man's slaughter that will happen when Eren arrive in the evening. She saw Hanji and Historia looking at her with worry and Levi glaring at her as if seeing on which side she was. She gulp again. "Eren is going to flip his shit that his pregnant mate had been attacked." She said making Levi choke and look at her with shock.

Hanji's eyes widen at that and looked at Levi's stomach and curse as she saw what Ymir had saw. Forget the titans! Eren is more dangerous than them!

 _We are going to die!_  Were the women thought as they look at Levi who was looking at his stomach.

* * *

Eren hummed happily as he reached the H.Q. he can't wait to see his love, It had been a long week since he last saw him and he missed him greatly, though Eren will surprise him by coming earlier then his love had thought. Eren sigh as he get out of the carriage and headed to the H.Q.

He headed straight to Levi office, only to tense at the scent of fear coming from it. He run the rest of the way and slammed the door open. He look at the source of the fear, only to see Hanji, Ymir, and Historia, surrounding his love. "Levi!" he called out making the people look at him, with relief and fear.

"Eren!" Levi whine as tears start gathering in his eyes and tried to stand up only to fail. Eren run to his mate kneeling next to him and take him into his embrace, crooning softly as he rock his mate trying to calm him down.

"What happen?" he ask looking at Ymir, who shift nervously showing her neck in submissive and fear, hoping that she won't get killed for failing her mission in protecting Eren's mate.

"Erwin attack your pregnant mate, Alpha." she said not looking him in the eyes as she felt the air still around them. "We reached your mate in time, but still he hurt him." she murmur not looking at Eren nor Levi. It wasn't really out of fear as much as it is out of respect for the Alpha of her pack. Unknowingly to anyone titans travel in packs, because it felt safer. Titan shifters were like that too, and Eren was the Alpha of the pack, so his word were a law.

At that a terrifying low growl was heard from Eren as he click something to Ymir.  _"Well done, protecting my mate. Leave the rest to me and don't leave his side!"_  he then stand up and let go of Levi heading to the door and to Erwin to send him to hell once again.

Ymir shiver and looked at Levi who looked at Eren's back with a betrayed look. "It is not what you are thinking." That made Levi look at her and sniff. "He is going to kill Erwin, that is why he left." At that Hanji curse and run out of the door to find Eren, afraid that Levi's mate will die while fighting Erwin.

Once Hanji had reached the backyard of the castle, she say that the Alphas were whimpering and whining as they back away from the two Alphas that were fighting. Or from Eren who was pounding bloody and broken Erwin into the ground, she wince as she heard a crack of a bone and Erwin whine. She didn't pity him but Eren had to stop.

"Eren! Levi need you!" Hanji yelled making Eren stop immediately and look at here. Then he growled at Erwin who was coughing blood while he was on his knees on the floor.

"If you try to force bond my mate again. The next time. I. WILL. KILL. YOU!" he hiss heading to his mate leaving the soldiers shell shock at that.

"You deserve it!" Hanji shrike as she look at him. "Who do you think you are trying to force bond a mating Omega?!" at that the soldiers gasp and look at their commander in shock and disgust. Shock from the Alphas and disgust from the Omegas and Betas. "STAY AWAY FROM THEM! OR NEXT TIME I WILL BE HE ONE WHO WILL KILL YOU!" Hanji yelled as she turn around and run to stop Eren before he snap again or worst hurt Levi.

She saw Ymir and Historia outside of the office and her blood run cold, she run to the door only for Ymir to stop her and shush her. she then opened the door a little for the three to watch.

They saw Eren scent marking Levi as he nuzzled him crooning softly making his Omega coo and nuzzled him in return.

Eren looked at his mate who was in his embrace and hum softly after his mate calmed down. Levi breathed In his mate's fresh scent and he hummed. "Ymir said I am pregnant, why?" he murmur as he look up at his mate.

Eren smile at his mate softly. "Because you are pregnant love. I can smell it." He croon softly at that as he saw his mate's eyes tear up.

"B-but HOW?!" Levi said as he look at him mate in despair. Making Eren sigh at that.

Eren look t his mate and kissed him on the forehead. "It is because of my bloodline love." He murmur softly. "It could turn any barren Omega into a fertile one." He said making Levi gasp at that and look at his stomach, touching it softly.

"W-we are going to have a b-baby?" Levi sob and look at his mate, pleading with him, for their baby to be real.

Eren just smile at that. "Yes, love. We are having a child." Levi sob in joy at that hiding his face in his mate's neck, his mate rocked him back and forth until exhausted had weight him down and he fell asleep in his mate's embrace.

Hanji just smile at that and wiped her tears away, it seem like her son was finally happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! The baby on the way!
> 
> Oh! And it seems like Mikasa and Armin are back, and good for them they finally learn their lesson.
> 
> But it seems like that bastard didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, sadness, violent. And SMUT! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

_Eren remembered how he had carried Hanji to wall Maria, his leg dragging behind him too tired to continue, but he did anyway. He remember hearing Hanji muttering like a crazy person, saying that her mate was just inside the walls cleaning her office. That her unborn child was Levi who she had at a young age and he was home cleaning. Eren wanted her to stop, Eren just want Hanji to stop with the crazy words she was saying, but he didn't even opened his mouth to stop her. he just let Hanji talk and talk like any crazy person who went insane after he lost everything._

_"Ne…. Ne? Eren? why don't you come with me home?" She asked him and give a broken smile, Eren just hummed at that and nodded his head making her grin. "I have a son, his name is Levi! He is twenty….NO Fifteen years old. He doesn't want to find his mate." She start muttering then snuggled to Eren making the Alpha bite his lip at the mention of his mate. "But I am sure that you are his one and only! So when Levi will see how strong you are he will accept to finally be your mate." She giggled at that and looked Eren, she was still covered in blood, was in from Moblit's corps or was it from her child, Eren didn't want to know anymore. "Moblit is with him right know, Levi always forced everyone to clean with him. ne? tell me Eren will you try and see Levi?" she asked looking at him with an insane look._

_Eren just smiles at that and hummed he tried not to cry at what happened to Hanji, but it seems like it was too late, tears already were running down his face. "Of course Hanji!" he said as he sighs in relief after he saw wall Maria, he saw some of the survivors that were so few in number crawling to the wall. "I want to meet Levi. After all he is my mate, right? And I am his Alpha." Eren said playing alone with Hanji. Hanji grin at that and laughed softly then she start crying and hide her face in Eren's neck, sobbing louder and louder while screaming that they were dead._

_Eren just bite his bottom lip and continue his walk to the walls, Hanji will stop with her cries soon and will ask him if he wanted to go with her home, again. It happened so much last hour that Eren had lost count at how many time Hanji had asked him the same question. Eren grunt softly as he stood before Maria's gate, the guards had saw him and yelled for the other to open it, once they did Eren entered the walls that he had lost everything to protect and looked around at the survivors._

_Eren saw Pixis running to him to ask him what happened, why there wasn't a lot of survivors? Why everyone had died? Before Eren was able to answer him, he saw Erwin Smith, standing in the far corner looking at him. at that Eren give a roar and tried to attack him, only for Pixis to stop him from doing it._

_Though it was Hanji who shrike at his sight and attacked. Eren had saw how she had attacked him and how Erwin tried to get rid of her, only to be scratch in the face with her nails. "YOU BASTARD!" she had yelled after she was able to pin him down, raining punches on his face over and over again. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU ABANDON US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BATTLE! WHY? WHY YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT? WHY? ANSWER ME!" Hanji had roar shocking everyone to the core._

_"Hanji." Eren called out as he stood behind her making her look at him with tear stain face. "It is too late now." He had said making her sob at that and run to embrace him sobbing harder and harder until she couldn't breathe anymore._

_Pixis had saw everything with a narrow eyes. he had looked at Erwin who had raise himself, glaring at the two with hate._

…

… _._

…

_After that day._

_Historia had inform the people of Erwin Smith's publically execution, he had done so much traitorous act. And abandoning his comrades was the last stow. Eren had plead with Historia for him to be the one who will execute Erwin. Historia was hesitate at first, after all Eren was the only one of her friends who had survive, not even Mikasa and Armin had made it. but Pixis and Zackly had assure her that it was fine. With that Erwin's death was his responsibility._

_Eren remembered how many people had been there in Sina the day of Erwin's death. People from all around the walls had come to see the death of the person who had took their families away, the sentences was for Erwin to be beheaded for everyone to see. Eren was seventeen and for him, killing Erwin was better than the horror he had saw outside the walls._

_He remembered how Erwin had glared at him when he was in the position for him to be killed, screaming at the people that they had been tricked and he was innocent, no one believed him and no one would. After what he had did to them, his death was the only thing the people need._

_"Erwin Smith." Eren had said in a commanding voice that day which had made everyone look at him waiting his next command like soldiers. "You are charged of several Acts of treason." He had said making the people look at Eren waiting. "You are in charge of destroying few 3DMG that made their user get killed in the battle." Eren said making people gasp in horror and start yelling at Erwin for what he did. "You are in charge of abandoning your soldiers in the middle of the battle, causing half of the people to get killed by an ambush. You are in charge of working with Zeke, a titan shifter from outside of the walls, that was the reason of the ambush." Eren continue despite the people's shock about the information they were hearing. Eren then took a painful breath and looked at Erwin with hate. "You are also in charge of Raping a Pregnant Omega and force bond him, when he already had his mate by his side." The last part is what had made people roar in rage at what they had heard. After the final battle Omega had become scarce that there are only few of them after their  mate's death. "Do you Erwin Smith deny any of this treasons that you had done?"_

_That had only made Erwin growled at him then he smirk. "I had to say Eren." Erwin had laughed making Eren look at him with distaste. "Your mate had put a quite the strong fight, trying to run away. He kept screaming your name over and over hoping that you will come and save him." that made Eren growl at Erwin with hate, he didn't want to hear about what the fucker had done to his love. "What had broke Levi was when I had bond him, too bad that your child didn't die. It would have saved me the trouble of getting rid of it." they crowd had been deadly silent as they had heard that._

_They looked at Eren who had a blank face waiting for what he was about to do. Eren just turn to Historia who had tears running down her face at what her friend had been forced through. "My Queen." Eren had said in an emotionless voice making Historia look at him. "May I serve the sentences?" he ask only for Historia to nod at that_

_Eren turn to Erwin and growl lowly in his throat. "Rot in hell." Was the last thing Eren had said as he cut the traitor's head._

…

_..._

…

_After that day of Erwin's death, Historia had made him the new commander of the survey corps, Eren didn't want that, but it was him or Hanji who had lost her mind completely. Eren was able to go on an expedition after a year and a half with some of the new soldiers who wanted to join them, the titans were dead now, so it had only meant that they had to survey the land and get back what had been stolen from them._

_It had shocked Eren at first when he and his soldiers had found Marley's village, but because of that Eren discover the truth of the walls. The king of Marley had been shocked when he had saw him, he had cried and embrace him making Eren stiff at that time. Eren had grow his hair and tied it like his father, and maybe that is what had made the king cry, it appear that the king was his grandfather, which shocked him to the core._

_Eren was told how the Reiss and Fritz had worked together to take the secrets of the titan's shifting from them, he was told how they had took his father from his home so they could have the coordinate, he was told how they Reiss had fucked up, and made a mindless titans that they throw outside the walls so they will destroy Marley._

_He was told the painful truth._

_After he had told Historia about what had happened, the two of them decided to stop any pointless war from spreading like what had happened after Erwin's death. So the two of them decided to unite their worlds with mating bond._

_Historia Reiss the Queen of the walls, and Eren Yeager later taking his real name Yega. Had become mates to stop the incoming war. And it had worked, even if they both know that they could never love one another, they accept their fate. Eren know that Historia had fell for him later, but even then he couldn't bring himself to love her._

…

… _._

…

_What had finally break Eren was Hanji._

_She had turn into an insane person that only stayed in her home, and muttering to Eren about how Levi had went to buy grocery this morning, so he couldn't meet him, or how Moblit was in the forest to collect herpes._

_But in the last years of her life, she had stopped seeing Eren as Eren. she start calling him Levi and clinch to him every time she saw him with a smile, she then will start talking to him about the Alpha she had found. 'Eren Yeager'. She will talk to him like he was his dead mate, making Eren break even more at that, but even then he couldn't leave Hanji alone, she was his only friend._

_'Eren is a good Alpha Levi!' 'He isn't mated so you could take him as your mate!' 'Levi! Levi! Eren was permuted to the position of the commander! He is the survey corps commander! Didn't you want to join them?' 'Levi!...'_

_That was what he had heard from Hanji every time he was in her home. But when she prepare tea for him, she will laugh happily with him until she froze at the way he hold his cup._

_'YOU ARE NOT LEVI!' she will scream on top of her lungs. 'WHERE IS MY BABY?' she will shrike and cry until she pass out. because of that Eren had start holding his cup like how his dead mate had always held it. Eren had start doubting his sanity even more, every time he saw himself copying his dead mate so Hanji will calm down._

_It was when he had turn 26 his sanity had shattered._

_He had visit Hanji again and knocked on the door, only for no one to answer. Eren had frown at that and opened the door to the quite house. Hanji will usually wait for him with a tea tray by now, so where was she?_

_Eren had walked to Hanji's room he had knocked on the door, only for the door to opened by itself. Eren had froze at the sight that was in the middle of the room._

_It was Hanji….. NO! it was her corps hanging from ceiling._

_Eren had fell on his knees in shock, the letter behind Hanji that was drawn in blood was what had ripped that ear piercing screams from him._

_'I am sorry Eren.'_

* * *

 

Eren woke up with a screech and looked around the dark room, he stiff as he felt a soft hand touching his shoulder and give a warning growl. He had to get out of here, he didn't want to see Historia or he will snap!

Just when Eren was about to push Historia. He felt her resting his head near her scent glands. Eren freeze as he smell the scent and his eyes tear at that.  _Levi._  He thought and give a soft whine, making his mate coo at him and scent mark him so he could calm down.

Eren's breath hitch at that and he embraced Levi tightly, burying his face in his mate's neck breathing his love calming smell.

Levi just cooed at his mate and nuzzled him softly. He scent mark Eren until he felt his mate calm down a little. He didn't know what his mate had dreamed off, but whatever the hell it was, it had shattered his mate by the way he was sobbing while hiding his face.

After Levi had exhausted himself crying from happiness of being able to have a child with his mate, his Alpha had took him to their room. He and his mate had rest because of the tiredness that they had felt, everything was fine. Only for a nightmare to shake his love that badly.

Lei sighed softly as he felt Eren calm down but he still cooed to him and turn around to nuzzle his mate's neck, making his mate take a shaky sigh and clinch to him like a child. "It is Ok, Eren. I am here. It is OK." He said making Eren nod his head softly at that and held him tightly. Levi frown at his Omega who whine at their Alpha's distress scent.

Levi sighs softly at that and start humming softly, he kissed his Alpha on his neck near his scent gland making Eren stiff then relaxed at his ministration. Levi hummed softly at that and kissed Eren again and again making his Alpha give soft sighs every now and then, which made Levi happy that his Alpha is finally OK.

Eren raise his head and looked at Levi with a tired face making Levi frown at that. something was weighting him mate down, and Levi will do whatever he can to make his mate forget about it, even if it meant taking an advice of his distress Omega.

Levi put his arms around Eren's neck, pulling the Alpha closer to kiss him fully on the lips. At first Eren tense at that, but he kissed him softly making Levi purr and deepened the kiss even more, lying on the bed forcing his Alpha to lean on him, hiding him away from everything.

Eren couldn't think, nothing mattered only his little mate that was purring while kissing him, only this moment in time, He held his mate closer, he was here he wasn't back to Historia, he was with his mate, with Levi who was pregnant with their child.

Levi's pant as he felt his body heating up at his mate wandering hands that held him tightly to his body, refusing to let him pull back. Levi flush as he felt his thighs being soaked with slick, making Eren stop and look at him with wide eyes. Levi just flush at that even more, making his Alpha give a small smile. That smile made his Omega coo and purr, which made Levi kiss Eren harder on the lips, making his mate hug and kiss him back

Levi didn't have to tell Eren what he need, it was as though he already knew as his hands run down the Omega's thighs gently. Levi was thankful that he had only wore his mate's shirt when they had decided to sleep the night.

Eren's hands roamed Levi's body, gripping his small naked hips, he them forced his shirt off of his mate tiny body, then return to kiss his mate. He had to say he love seeing his mate wear his shirts, especially when his shirt is like a dress to his mate that reach past his tiny mate's knees. He hands then sliding over his mate's ribs and over his chest. Making Levi hissing as his fingers brushed over his sensitive nipples. Eren then pause only for a moment as his eyes raked over Levi's body making his mate purr as he felt that the Alpha's attention was on him now.

"So beautiful." Eren whispered softly before start kissing Levi's neck, he then sucked a deep red mark into his skin as his hand teased Levi's chest. Levi arching at the stimulation, a silent cry on his lips, making his Alpha bite his neck gently at that.

Eren moved from Levi's neck to suck on his collarbones, licking down his stomach, and nipping at his hips while Levi whimpered, Levi sighs softly as he raise his Alpha's head to kiss him on the lips, hands slid against his mate's naked chest. His Omega moan at how ribbed his mate was.

"I need to taste you." Eren breathed, he need to feel his mate, taste him, held him, he wanted to make sure that his mate was here with him and that it wasn't a cruel dream that he will wake up from.

He back away from his mate, making Levi's eyes darken up at that, he opened his legs display all of himself for his Alpha, erection throbbing and laying against his lower stomach, hole dripping with slick. Levi know that he had got his mate when Eren let a low growl and slid down his body. Levi shivered as he felt Eren's cool breath on the wetness that clung to his thighs. Levi squeaked at that , hips moving softly, looking for the touch he craved before Eren chuckled lightly and back away to look at him with glowing eyes, that made Levi flush even more with want.

"Eren." Levi whined breathlessly making his Alpha hum at that, Levi nearly screaming when he felt the hot tongue flatten against his entrance. His body shook, trembling with pleasure as Eren lapped at the slick trickling out of him, growling lowly in pleasure as he held down Levi's hips and licked up every drop.

Levi covered his face with his hands in embarrassment as a loud moan was rip of his tiny body, crying at the intense pleasure he had never felt before his mate. Levi had never spend his heat with an Alpha, always suppressing them so to not be a bother to other people, but now he had a mate, his body was shivering at every touch from his Alpha. Heat was building up inside him, coiling in his lower stomach as Eren's hot tongue swirled around his entrance, his eyes were streaming with tears that he didn't even know he was crying loud gasps and wails of pleasure escaping his lips, making his mate grunt and groan at them.

His vision went white when Eren pressed a finger inside of him, as his lips moved up to his pained erection, licking from base to tip. Levi let out a silent scream as the buildup became too much, arching his back as pleasure exploded inside of him, painting his chest with small strings of white. Levi didn't know why he had become this sensitive outside of his heat, but his Omega says that it is normal for pregnant Omegas, that made Levi purr at the thought of him carrying his mate's child.

Levi looked at his mate who was looking at him with a dark eyes full of lust, that made Levi shudder making Eren moved up to capture his lips again, fingers still moving inside of him, even when Levi didn't need to be stretch to take his Alpha, but Levi knew that his mate was too big for him to take without preparation. Levi kissed his mate hungrily, pulling him impossibly closer as he grinder against him.

He wanted the Alpha now!

He didn't care if his body was ready or not, but he need his Alpha to claim him once again after what had happened yesterday. Levi whined at Eren making his mate stop completely and look at him. "Alpha please." He whimpered, making Eren growled and lowering his pants a little to free his erection.

Levi shook at that and purr softly, he spread his legs further, slick gushing from his entrance as he begged for the Alpha to take him. that made Eren growl, he was back on his mate, kissing his neck, mouthing his scent gland, he grunt softly as he scent marked his mate thoroughly, making Levi mewled at that.

"Take me." Levi breathed, holding tight around Eren's neck, breathing in the Alpha's overwhelming scent as he sent mark him in return.

Eren groaned at that, kissing Levi deeply again before lining himself up with the trembling Omega. He sunk in slowly as to not hurt his pregnant mate, Levi mewled softly in pleasure as he felt his mate enter him, he clutched onto Eren's shoulders, leaving marks as his nails dug in.

Eren didn't flinch, at that he just hummed softly and kissed his mate moving gently and inching his way into Levi slowly so the tiny Omega wouldn't feel any pain. Levi's heart exploded in adoration, his Alpha was so kind and caring, so powerful and dominant yet gentle.

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist, holding them together tightly as Eren was fully seated inside him, Eren's lips moved softly as Eren kissed every inch of Levi's face. that made Levi sigh and offer his neck to his mate, making Eren bury his face near Levi's scent glands.

He then threw his head back with a loud gasp as Eren finally began to move gently inside of him. He started out slow, teasing and building the pleasure inside Levi before moving a little bit faster making Levi squeaked and held to him tightly.

What made Levi reach the edge was when Eren bite hard on his scent gland, strengthen the mating mark even more.

though Eren wasn't finished he tried to pull out only for Levi to whine at that and held him tightly. Eren sighs at that and held his mate close to him making their chests pressed together, kissing his Omega desperately.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect. I love you so much. So much that it hurt." Eren whispered into Levi's ear making him shiver as he mouthed at Eren's jaw, feeling Eren's knot beginning to swell inside of him.

Eren bit down at Levi's scent gland once more neck as he came, knot expanding rapidly. Levi cried out as he came again, his body shiver softly as Eren filled him up completely. That made Levi mewl softly as he looked at Eren with teary eyes.

"Shh." Eren whispered, running his fingers through Levi's damp hair, releasing a calming scent to soothe the tiny Omega. He held Levi tightly as he moved them, laying down on his back with Levi on his chest, still connected to him.

Levi purr softly at that and melt into Eren's arms. He could feel their bond strengthen even more and he nuzzled Eren under his jaw making Eren hum at that.

"Thank you." Eren whispered, fingers scratching at Levi's undercut affectionately, Levi nodded with an content hum, kissing Eren on the neck affectionately. He then saw Eren's necklace and start playing with the key, making Eren smiled at that. "Can you give me the necklace." Eren said quietly making Levi blink at that.

"Ok." Levi murmur as he stopped playing with the key and tried to unattached the cord so he could give it to his mate, once did he give the key to Eren making the later hum at that and kiss his forehead.

Levi sighs at that and looked at his mate as he saw Eren pull something from the cord that was hiding behind the key. Levi blink as he saw Eren sit up holding him tightly as he set. "Eren?" he asked softly making Eren look at him with a look fill with love, making his Omega coo at that.

Levi then felt Eren take his left hand and kiss it softly making Levi flush. He then gasped as he look at the [rings ](http://cf.ltkcdn.net/engagementrings/images/std/35740-315x208-White_gold_wedding_rings.jpg) that were in Eren's hand. "They were my parents rings." Eren start as he put the ring in Levi's ring finger making the Omega look at his mate. Eren smiled at that and kissed his forehead. "They are made of white gold, a foreign thing that only exist outside of the walls, it had pass down to me before my parents death, And now it is ours." Eren explain making Levi sniff softly at that and look at him.

"I love you." Levi said as he give a soft laugh and kissed his mate on the lips. He then took Eren's hand and put the other ring on his love and smiled at that.

Eren just smiled softly. he was finally home with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They are married!
> 
> Oh and before I forget.
> 
> For those who didn't know, I publish my first horror fic. Of you are into horror feel free to read it :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /Warning/: This chapter contain, cursing, fluff, a little bit of sadness(?). And who knows what! And other things that are here. All reviews are appreciated.

_"Rin! Sit down and eat your breakfast!" Levi call out as he look at his 6 years old daughter who grin mischievously at him. his daughter have a black hair and a pale skin like his, like all the Ackermans, but what stood out was her teal eyes that were just like her father, who was sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a cup of coffee in his hand._

_Levi's call made Eren look up at the two with a soft smile that made Levi's lips twitch in a smile of their own, Rin just giggled and run to hug Levi as an apologize and took a sit on her chair. She didn't want her Papa to be made at her for stressing her pregnant Mama again. "You should take a seat too." Her Papa said to her Mama as he put the newspaper and his cup aside to stand up and head to his mate who was holding some dishes in his hands._

_Eren took the dishes away and kissed Levi softly on the forehead making the Omega smile at that. "I am only four month along, there is no need to worry Eren." he mutter softly to his mate, making his mate give him a pointed look that made the Omega sighs with a pout but nod his head anyway and head to his seat beside Eren._

_After Levi took his seat, Eren smile softly at him and put the plates down in front of them with a soft hum and took his seat once more. Levi smiled as he looked at his mate as he listen to Rin's talk about everything and nothing while they eat, he will sometimes join them but for most of the time he enjoy seeing his love and their child talk. Eren shoot Levi a loving smile and for once his mate's mismatching eyes where twinkling with happiness, without the sadness he sometimes see. Levi just smiled at that._

_For once in his life, his dream came true._

…

….

…

Levi hummed softly as he woke up to the gentle feeling of fingers running through his hair, he sighs in satisfaction as he smelled his mate's scent surrounding him. he open his eyes slowly and give a soft yawn, he looked up only to see Eren looking at him softly with love filled eyes that made Levi's heart skip a beat. "G-good morning…." Levi said softly as he yawn once more.

"Good morning." Eren said back as he kissed Levi on the forehead, his hand slid down Levi's back. Eren start caressing Levi's back gently making his mate purr at that and nuzzle his neck, Eren twitch and smiled as he felt Levi kiss his scent glands and start scent marking him.

Levi hum as he scent mark Eren, when his Alpha had kissed him on the forehead, he head remembered his dream from earlier which made his giddy even more. Just thinking about the possibility of him and Eren to have the life that he had dreamed of in his dream, made him all warm inside. Levi had always wanted a big family of his own to love, and a loving and caring Alpha, even if the latter was nearly impossible with the way half of the Alphas inside the walls are.

When Levi was still in the underground, he will sometimes fantasy about his Alpha finding him there and save him, taking him, Isabel, and Farlan away from all the horror down there. But after he reached the age of 16 he had stopped that stupid dream as he and his friends fought for their own lives. But his hope raise once again when he and his friends had join the survey corps, he was finally out of that hellhole which mean he can go and search for his mate, but then Isabel and Farlan's death had shook him so much that he even start doubting if his mate was even alive, because his mate was supposed to save him from the underground and be there for him the day he lost his only friends. But he was the one who saved himself and not his mate, Hanji was there too, she refuse to leave him alone. As much as he hated that but the older Beta and her motherly nature (When she wanted to show it.) had win him over. But what had really broke him back there, was when he discover that he was barren and couldn't have any children, that had shatter him completely. With him not having any mate, and him being unable to have children. Was the last straw for him, and he was ashamed to say that he would have had killed himself if it wasn't for Hanji. But after four years he had meet his mate, his Eren. at first he had thought that the Alpha was like the typically Alpha that will use him and leave him broken like how he had saw some Alphas do to their barren Omegas in the market or any other place in the underground. But his Alpha wasn't like that, his Alpha was loving and a caring person, he didn't care that he was barren he loved him all the same and that made Levi happy, he even give Levi a child that he desperately had wanted for a long time, which Levi was still having a hard time believing he was pregnant with a child. For once in his life Levi was happy, he really was.

"I love you." Levi mutter hiding his face near Eren's scent gland, making his Alpha held him tightly and nuzzle him with a croon.

"I love you too." Eren mutter as he held his mate even more tightly, he still can't believe that he was back with his mate. He still afraid of sleeping sometimes, thinking that he will woke up with Historia and Freda and that everything was just a cruel dream, that the fates had made to torture him again, but just looking at Levi he know that it was real. And for once in his life since his mate's death, he was finally happy.

Eren then sighs as he looked out of the window from his place on his and Levi's bed, it was 10 am. So if they wanted to eat breakfast they have to go to the dining hall now, thank God that they are off duty after yesterday. Since it was the protocol to be off duty if a trauma or sexual harassment befall some soldiers, which much to Eren disgust happen more often than not. "We have to get ready Levi." He mutter making Levi tense at that and held him tightly.

"Do we have to?" Levi asked in a small voice as he remember what had happen yesterday with Erwin. As much as he hate the terrifying feeling he had felt the second his mate said those words, he know that the two of need to eat and Levi knew that he was off duty so maybe he and Eren could head to see a doctor, but just thinking about seeing Erwin after yesterday was making his Omega cower and whine in frighten.

Eren breath a deep breath trying to calm himself when he smelled his mate frightened scent he held Levi tightly as he nuzzled him and hum a calming song, making Levi sighs softly at that. "I will protect you."  _This time._  "So you don't have to be afraid." Eren said as he held his mate softly making Levi look up at him and give a small smile.

"I know that…" Levi mumble and purr softly as he felt Eren's hand running through his hair once more. "But Erwin…. He tried…" Levi bite his bottom lip at that and look at Eren waiting for his mate to do something.

Eren just look at Levi blankly for a minute then an insane and feral smirk felt on his face making Levi shiver, from excitement or fear he didn't know. "I already took care of him, so you don't have to be afraid." Eren mutter as he held Levi and kiss his forehead making Levi hum at that and nod his head.

"Fine, let's go." Levi purred at that as he felt Eren scent mark him thoroughly, possessiveness shining in his mate's mismatching eyes, making them glow even more.

* * *

 

"Levi!" Hanji called out as soon as she saw Levi walking with Eren, or more like Eren glaring at everyone who dare to look at Levi, and Levi holding Eren's hand in his. "Are you Ok? I was so worried! You weren't hurt right? Do you need me to chick on the baby. Are-" before she could continue her rant she saw Levi's hand…..correct the ring in Levi's hand. That made Hanji freeze for five seconds and when it click in her brain, she squeal and shrike making everyone jump away in frighten as she run and hugged Levi tightly spinning him around, making Levi squeak in an adorable way and try to break free from her.

"LET ME GO SHITTY FOUR EYES!" Levi yelled at her to let go, and when it seems like it wouldn't work he look at Eren with a soft whine making his mate snap his head to him and snatch him away from Hanji's evil hug. (In his opinion that is.)

"Hanji-san, I don't think manhandling my mate while pregnant is a good idea." Eren told Hanji before she do something rash.

That made Hanji freeze in horror and gulp at that, after Hanji had calmed down she look at Eren with a narrow eyes. "We need to talk, whomever you are Eren, I don't trust you." Hanji said in a cold voice as she look at Eren.

Levi looked at Hanji in shock and a little bit hurt, after all he had thought that Hanji was happy for him and his mate to be together. He will never tell but Hanji's opinions had always matter to him, and hearing her said that she didn't trust his mate hurt him. he looked at Eren who was looking at Hanji with a blank face. "Let me call Historia and Ymir then we will talk." Eren says as he let go of Levi to look for his friends.

"Why did you say that to Eren?!" Levi hiss at Hanji softly, too much hurt about Eren leaving and Hanji's words. Hanji looked at Levi then sighs softly, she didn't mean to hurt Levi's feelings but something about Eren just rub her wrong, I mean it is not like 'He Is Murder' kind of wrong, but as in 'I Hide A Life Changing Secrets' kind of wrong, like Eren know something and refuse to tell them. I mean he didn't tell them his real age! Because she felt like she had saw him or even knew him from someplace. And not to forget that All the documents about 'Eren Yeager' only tell his name and from where he was, and the family he had lived with, she said 'The Family' and not 'His' because she wasn't even sure if Yeager was his real name!

"Levi, please understand, I did it for a reason." She said making Levi huff at her and cross his arms over his chest. "Don't you think it is strange?" she asked making Levi look at her with an eyebrow raising as if waiting for her to explain. "Didn't you think how strange he was able to beheaded a titan from the inside? How the titans run away from him? how did he even know Pixis and Zackly personally?! And how did you get pregnant with his child, when every doctor we had went to said the same?! Don't you find that strange Levi? Because I sure as fuck do!" Hanji explain softly looking over her shoulder to see if Eren had arrived yet and heard them.

Levi froze at that and furrow his brows at her questions, he won't lie he always wondered about his mate, was it his strength, his real age, or other things that his mate do, but what Hanji had told him about hit way close to home and remind him that he really didn't his mate much, other than the information that Eren had shared with him every now and then. Levi start chewing his bottom lip at that, as much as he hate it but Hanji's questions plant a doubts he tried to get rid of them for a long time now. "I know that! but I also know that Eren will tell me the truth when he is ready." He told Hanji looking her in the eyes, no matter what happen he will never doubt his Alpha, he know that if he had asked the right questions, his mate would have already told him whatever the hell he had wanted to know, but until he was sure about the right questions he want to ask, then his mate could be secretive all he want.

"If you say so." Hanji mutter at that as she saw Eren coming to them with Historia and Ymir. The two mates were talking to Eren with a frown on their faces making Eren hum and nod his head at them, a thoughtful look took over his face.

But once Eren's eyes fell on Levi he smile softly. Hanji didn't know if Eren was really looking at Levi or not curtsy of that hood that were covering his eyes, but the smile on his face says it all. She saw Levi smile softly at Eren and nuzzle the scarf that she saw Eren give to Levi, she wonder if that scarf was the engagement ring, because she could see clearly as day Levi's wedding ring on his ring finger.

Once Eren was beside Levi he look at Hanji and give her a tight smile. "Lead the way Hanji-san." He said as he held Levi softly and follow Hanji where ever she wanted them to be which was her office, that for once in her life was clean.

After they had enter the office Eren hum and head to the window and look around only to find no one there to eavesdrop on them. "So what do you want to know, Hanji-san?" he ask as he turn to Hanji who was studying him, Levi just head to Eren and hug him softly making Eren lean down to nuzzle his mate, Historia and Ymir took a seat on the sofa that was in the office and look at Hanji with a guarded eyes, if Hanji is a danger to the pack's Alpha and his mate then they have to get rid of her.

Hanji look at Eren then hum softly heading to her disk and took out a file that was in the middle of the disk, she then looked at Eren making Eren walk to her and take the file from her and read it.

 _ **Name:**_   _Eren Yeager._

 _ **Age:**_   _unknown._

 _**Dynamic:** _ _Alpha._

 _**Village:** _ _Shingashina._

 _**Family:** _ _dead. but he have an adopted sister by the name Mikasa Ackerman._

"Can you explain why there is no information about you other than those?" Hanji asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. That was the only information she was able to gather about Eren Yeager, nothing more. It was like Eren was just a ghost that had came to life three years ago, other than that nothing was known about him, she was shocked at first when she read that Mikasa Ackerman was his adopted sister and not Historia as everyone had thought. She need to know who was this Eren Yeager and what does he plan to do to Levi. She was afraid that Levi will end up hurt because of the mess that Eren seems to be in the middle of. and she had to try and save Levi from Eren if he ends up being the bad guy, after all she didn't want for her friend to end up hurt or worst dead in the end.

Eren looked at Hanji for a long time then smirk at her making Hanji fidget by the way his smirk seem to be more of a psychopath's smirk then a normal person. "You have to ask the right question Hanji, if not then the answer you were looking for will finish." Eren said as he hummed and walked until he sit on the sofa near Ymir.

Hanji blink at that and narrow her eyes at him, she didn't like that Eren had turn to a manipulative bastard the second she asked him to tell the truth. Levi blink at that and look at his mate in confusion, what had happen to his sweet mate that was here mere minutes ago? "Who are you?" Hanji asked making Eren smirk at her.

"Wrong question, Hanji." Eren said as he look at Levi, his heart clinch at Levi confused and hurt face, he had hoped that he will be able to explain to his mate everything, after the Fritz and the Reiss fall, but as always Hanji had to stick her nose in something that she wasn't mean to see.

Hanji scowl at that and before she run and strangle Eren and demand to tell her who he was, she saw Levi walk to him and sit in his lap, that made Hanji gulp in fear she didn't know what Eren will do to Levi if he had the chance. "What are you?" Levi ask as he looked at Eren mismatching eyes.

Hanji saw Eren smile softly at that. "The correct question." She heard him mutter and she saw Levi smile. Ymir smirk at that and looked at Historia who smiled at the sight before her. Eren then looked at Hanji and sighs. "My name is Eren Yega, not Yeager no, I only use the Yeager name to hide from the people who want me dead Mainly the Fritz and the Reiss." Eren said making Hanji blink at that and round her disk to come and sit on the coffee table in front of the sofa so she could look at Eren. "My age is something that I will tell you about but later, I had lived in Shingashina before the wall was destroyed." Eren said making Hanji hum at that and then narrow her eyes at Eren to continue. "My family is dead that is also true, and so is my adopted sister being Mikasa Ackerman who was in the MP, but before you say anything about her, you could say that we had a…. fight and we stopped seeing each other ever since." Ymir and Historia wince as they remembered the fight or more of Eren disowning Mikasa and Armin.

Hanji blink at that, he didn't tell her anything she was interested in really, other than the fact that his name was Eren Yega and not Yeager. BUT WAIT! He said that he was hiding from the Fritz, because they were after him, and the only person the Fritz were after were- "You are the true heir of the crown aren't you?!" Hanji screech making Eren wince, they other looked at Hanji sharply then at Eren with shocked faces as they waited for Eren to say something. Now that Hanji thought about it, it fits! His strength that said only the Fritz own, him knowing everyone in high places, and all the other things she notice about Eren, the way he move like a silent predator, they way his pheromones can make everyone kneel before him. and they way Pixis had called him 'An old friend' both said that Eren was older then what he look like, and that he had know Zackly and Pixis for a long time.

As for Levi he was frozen in his place, if Eren was the missing heir of the Fritz's family, does that mean he is the prince or the king of the walls? He gulp at that and start to sweat, if Eren was the king then does that mean he will leave him and their baby to mate a noble Omega? Levi know by all means that being from the underground made him a scum in the eyes of the nobles, and the nobles won't accept for their king to have a scum as his mate! Before Levi could run out of here, he felt Eren hold tighten around him, that made Levi shake a little and hide his face in Eren's chest as he held his tears in, he won't cry now, not when everyone was looking at him.

"I will only say this one time, Hanji. If I heard that the MP or the Fritz look at me here, I will kill you." Eren said in his Alphan voice that made Hanji and the rest cower in fear and offer their scent glands in submission, but his threat was the answer they all wanted to hear. Eren was really the true king.

Historia hum softly, now that she actually think about it, she should have know that Eren was hiding a secret that was as big as that. Eren had told her that her father was planning on killing him, that was all the clue she really needed to know who he truly was, but as Eren had always told her she was navy and didn't understand a lot of things even if she tried to understand them as best as she could.

"I am sorry your highness, I didn't mean any offend by that, I only wanted what is the best for my son." Hanji said not looking at Eren. she may appear a frighten on the outside but on the inside she was dying from excitement! She had waited to meet the lost king of the walls since the rumors start! And for him to be under her nose all that time and  Levi's mate was just too much!

Eren felt Levi flinch at his title and he glared at Hanji, he really should explain to his mate everything soon before his mate became to frighten to be reason with. "First of all don't ever call me by my title." He said in a low voice that made Hanji gulp in fear and nod her head. "And second, I don't want any other person then us in the room to know about who I really am, got it?" he looked at the three women only to see them nod at him, Eren sighs at that and stood up with Levi, thank God that he and Levi are off duty. "I will retry with my mate, I don't give a second chances, if I heard that someone other than you know about me then you are dead." With that Eren head to his and Levi's room.

* * *

 

Eren close the door to their room as he wince every time he heard Levi sniff and try to muffle some sobs that want to escape him. that is why he had wanted to wait until he use the coordinate to tell Levi about who he was, because he know that his mate will think that he will leave him for a good-for-nothing noble Omega.

Eren sighs as he set on the bed, he start crooning and scent mark Levi until his mate calmed down and his sobs turn to sniffs. "Are you going to leave us?" Eren hear Levi ask him in a small voice, Eren frown at that and sighs softly raising Levi's head up so he could look into a teary blue-grey eyes that were looking at him with a blank look, but Eren had known Levi for a long time to know that he was hiding the sadness and fear deep down.

Eren could feel his Alpha hiss at him in threat, wanting to assure his lovely mate that No, he will never leave him and their beautiful child unless he was dead and bury six feet under. "No love, I will never leave you and our child, never." Eren mutter as he kissed Levi on the forehead then on both of his cheeks then his lips.

Levi sighs after he broke the kiss and furrow his brows. "But you are the… the king. and you should mate a noble Omega, after all that's what people want….." Levi says as he took off Eren's hood to look at his mate mismatching eyes.

Eren frown softly at that and sighs looking at Levi in the eyes. "I only have one mate, and it is you Levi." Eren crooned and nuzzled Levi. "I love you and our child so much, that I will kill every Omega that come near me, that if you didn't kill them first." Eren smirk at Levi teasingly making Levi's lip twitch up at that and he hum, his mate knew him too well.

He then saw Eren smile at him and kiss him on the lips once more making his Omega whine in confusion. On one hand he wanted to purr at the attention his mate was giving him, on the other he wanted to get ready to fight an Omega that will soon dare and steal his mate from him. but Eren soft croons made him sighs and mouth at his mate's scent glands, he will kill any Omega that will dare and touch his mate, he was the one who wore his Alpha's mark, he was the one that was carrying their child! So he will kill every bitchy Omega that dare and touch his mate! Levi smile at that, he should have calmed down first and not let his hormones effect him that much.  _"Pregnant."_  His Omega remind him that he was in fact carrying his mate's child. Levi just purr and coo at that.

He should have never doubted his Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school is taking over! I don't know how much I could survive T^T
> 
> Oh, and I found a Beta reader! Yay!
> 
> So expect me to start editing my fics very soon. So they may appear different or not, depend on my mode. The first chapter of 'As Made As The Hatter' is edited the rest will follow soon. :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?
> 
> It broke my heart!
> 
> This story had been running in my head for a months now, actually a year, so be nice. It killed me not being able to write it until now. 
> 
> Read and Review.
> 
> and let me knew what you think. I am always open for suggestions.
> 
> Nazaki-Sama.


End file.
